Once Upon A Girl In Storybrook
by Marie1410
Summary: Suite des aventures d'Isadora. Après que la reine est la lancée la malédiction, découvrez ce qu'est devenue notre héroïne. Elle va se retrouver dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas, et pourtant où elle a des repères :) Bonne Lecture.
1. Prologue

_Et oui ! Comme promis me revoilà pour la nouvelle partie de Once Upon A Girl. _

_Nous voilà donc arrivé à Strorybrook, petite ville dans le Maine, où des événements peu probables vont se produire. Nous nous immisçons dans la vis courante d'Isadora, enfin Mina. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ! _

* * *

Je m'appelle Mina Mills. J'ai 17 ans, et je vis dans une ville du nom de Storybrook. Je m'habille comme toutes les adolescentes, à quelques exceptions près. On me dit souvent que je ressemble énormément à ma mère, je ne suis jamais d'accord avec ça. J'ai de longs cheveux couleur ébène, une peau et des lèvres pâle.

Ce qui est le plus étonnant lorsqu'on me rencontre, ce sont mes yeux. J'ai des yeux vairons, de deux couleurs très rares, violet et or et j'ai une étoile gravée sur ma poitrine.

J'habite avec ma mère, Regina Mills, qui est également le maire de la ville, ainsi qu'avec celui que je considère comme mon petit frère, Henry. Nous vivons tous les trois dans une maison correct. Bien sûr, elle a été décorée par ma mère, qui n'a pas très bon goût pour les décorations intérieures. J'ai personnellement, décoré ma chambre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai voulu la décorer sur le thème des contes. Regina a fait venir un peintre, exceptionnellement. Ma chambre est assez grande, avec un lit rond au milieu de la pièce. Un mur entier est destiné à la peinture, représentant une forêt, avec au loin un château fait de verre. C'est ma mère qui avait eu l'idée.

Henry passe beaucoup de temps avec moi dans cette pièce. Il adore les contes lui aussi. Notre mère, enfin, ma mère est très protectrice. Je dis « ma », car ce n'est pas la mère d'Henry. Malgré cela, je m'entends quand même très bien avec lui. C'est un garçon, comment dire, « imaginatif » ! Disons que je suis la seule à le comprendre.

Comme toutes les adolescents, je vais au lycée. Grosse erreur ! Je ne m'entends avec personne. J'ai une ou deux amies, du genre, celles qui sont rejetées par les autres filles du bahut. Mais je les adore.

Pour l'instant j'ai deux semaines de vacances. Un peu d'air me fait du bien. Sauf que, je passe deux fois plus de temps avec ma mère maintenant. Alors, quand je le peux je sors dans la ville, voir un peu ce qui s'y passe.

Je croise souvent , qui gère une boutique d'antiquité, et qui est le propriétaire de tous les magasins, hôtels, cafés et je passe. Je parle à Ruby, qui travaille avec sa grand-mère au café, Mme. Blanchard, l'institutrice d'Henry, et aussi le psy d'Henry, Mr. Hopper, il promène tout le temps son chien.

Oui, Storybrook est une ville à part. Et je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir …


	2. La disparition d'Henry

_SURPRISE ! Je vous offre le premier chapitre ;) _

_Merci pour les reviews, et les nouveaux followers ainsi que les anciens bien sûr ! _

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres à Storybrook. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir, alors je me levais extrêmement tôt. Il était toujours sept ou huit heures. Je descendais doucement les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Quand j'entrais, j'eus le déplaisir de découvrir ma mère, qui s'affairait à faire le petit déjeuner.

-Tu es levée ma chérie ?

-Hmm Hmm.

-Je vois, tu n'as pas bien dormi, c'est ça ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Va réveiller Henry, pendant que je finis ça.

Le matin, c'est toujours moi qui le réveillais. Alors je repris la montée des escaliers, et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon petit frère. J'entrais sans faire un bruit, puis j'ouvris ses rideaux. Comme d'habitude il se retourna et poussa un genre de grognement.

-Allez Henry !

Il ne me répondit pas, alors je fis le rituel du matin. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit, je retirais sa couverture, et commençais à le chatouiller. L'effet était immédiat.

-Mina ! Arrêtes ! Ahah !

-Si j'arrête tu vas te lever ?

-Oui, Oui ! Mais arrêtes !

Je stoppais tout, il se retourna et me sourit.

-Allez maman nous attends, lèves toi p'tite puce !

Il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça. Il fonça sur moi et je le pris sur mon épaule. En arrivant à eux escaliers je le laissais descendre. Contrairement à moi, Henry dévalait les escaliers comme une flèche, il avait toujours faim. Il était une vrai pile électrique. Tout le temps en train de bouger.

-Je vois que tu es en forme mon cœur ! Dit ma mère à Henry.

-Hmm.

Ma mère aimait Henry, mais je crois que ce n'était pas trop réciproque. Elle l'étouffe trop de son amour « maternel ». Je m'assis à côté de lui, et ma mère déposa des pancakes dans chacune de nos assiettes. Ensuite, elle ramena des fruits rouges, et du sirop d'érable. Dans son assiette, il y avait juste une pomme, elle ne mangeait que ça les matins. Après, elle partait pour son bureau à la mairie.

Comme prévu, elle prit sa pomme.

-Je vais y aller. A ce soir.

Elle nous embrassa tous les deux et partit.

-Mina, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'Henry.

-Comme d'habitude !

La porte claqua et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

-Hé, Mina. J'ai un truc à te montrer.

Henry courut en haut et j'eus le temps de manger deux, trois bouchées de pancakes avant qu'il ne revienne. Il se rassit et me tendit son livre de contes.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me le montrer.

-Maintenant si.

Je lui souris et pris son livre.

-Oh, fais attention quand même !

J'ouvris lentement le livre et parcourus les pages.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Je crois que les personnages de ce livre, sont en fait les personnes qui habitent dans Storybrook. La méchante reine, Regina a lancé une malédiction et plus personne ne se souvient de rien.

-Tu es très doué pour créer des histoire Henry, mais même si maman est dure parfois, je ne pense pas que ce soit la méchante reine.

J'ébouriffais ses cheveux bruns, et je me levais.

-Ça te dérange de faire la vaisselle Henry ?

-Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien, alors si tu me cherches je suis dans la salle de bain.

Je remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire, pris une chemise beige, un jean, des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, et mes bottes beiges. J'allais dans ma salle de bain, je me déshabillais et je fis couler l'eau de la douche. Je pouvais rester des heures sous l'eau, a penser, chanter, tout ce que vous voulez. Si bien que quand j'eus finis de m'habiller, de me coiffer et de me maquiller il était onze heures et demi. Ma mère ne revenait pas de la journée, elle ne rentrait que très tard le soir. Enfin, ça dépendait des jours.

-Henry ?! Henry ?!

Puisqu'il ne me répondait pas, j'allais dans sa chambre. Il n'y était pas, je courais à droite, et à gauche dans toute la maison mais il n'était pas là.

-Ok Mina, relaxe, il est peut-être parti faire un tour, je vais aller voir s'il est là.

Je sortis en courant encore plus vite, et je gagnais rapidement la rue principale. Au loin, je vis Ruby qui sortait le panneau du restaurant.

-Ruby !

-Hey ! Comment tu vas ?

-Est ce que tu aurais vu Henry ?

-Euh, non pas ce matin pourquoi ?

Je repartis en trottinant. Je regardais partout en espérant le voir. Soudain, je me cognais dans son institutrice.

-Mme Blanchard ! Vous auriez vu Henry ?

-Non pas …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car je m'étais déjà sauvée. Je vis le magasin de , même si je savais qu'Henry n'était pas, ça valait la peine d'essayer.

-Bonjour Mina.

-Bonjour Mr. Gold. Auriez-vous vu mon petit frère ?

-Henry ? Non. Je ne le vois que rarement. Il s'est sauvé ?

-Oui, je ne le retrouve pas. Merci quand même.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand il m'interpella.

-Mina ? Serais-tu intéressée par un petit travail le temps de tes vacances ?

-Pas spécialement, mais si jamais j'ai besoin je viendrai vous voir ! Merci beaucoup !

Je parcourais les petites impasses, les petites rue. Demandais à chaque passants, s'il l'avait vu. Même au docteur Whale. Pendant toute la journée je parcouru en long et en large la ville, j'avais même été dans la forêt. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Henry, et ma mère allait me tuer. Je rentrais à la maison avec l'espoir de le voir revenir. Mais il n'était pas là. Je pris a contrecœur mon téléphone et me décidais à appeler ma mère. Il était déjà dix-sept heures, et ma mère ne tarderait pas à revenir de toute façon.

-Allo ?

-Maman, Henry s'est sauvé et je ne sais pas où il est.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai été prendre ma douche et quand je suis descendue il n'était plus là, j'ai fouillé toute la ville mais personne ne l'a vu.

-J'arrive.

Je cherchais dans la chambre d'Henry, des indices qui indiqueraient où il serait allé, mais ma mère me rappela à l'ordre dés qu'elle entra dans la maison.

-MINA MILLS !

Je me montrais en haut des escaliers.

-Comment tu as pu laisser ton frère partir !

-Je ..

-Je m'en fiche, je vais appeler le shérif.

Je m'assis lourdement sur les marches, tandis que j'entendais ma mère appelait Graham, j'essuyais mes larmes. Je m'en voudrais à vie s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Henry. Ma mère fit les cents pas en attendant qu'il arrive et quand ce fut fait, elle laissa paraître quelques petites larmes.

-On va le retrouver Regina, dit Graham.

Je ne pouvais pas voir cet homme. Je ne sais pas, il avait une tête qui ne me revenait pas.

Les heures passèrent et passèrent, sans que l'on est des nouvelles de lui. Je n'avais pas bougé de place. Puis des voix se firent entendre. Ma mère se précipita dehors, et d'après les cris que j'entendis, c'était Henry. Mais, même pas après trois minutes je le vis débouler dans les escaliers. Il passa sans faire attention à moi et je courais après lui. Il ferma sa porte à clé.

-Henry si t'ouvres pas cette porte, je vais l'enfoncer !

-Laisses-moi !

-Tu me laisses pas le choix.

Je me reculais et je me tapais contre la porte, le verrou lâcha du premier coup et je m'effondrais pas terre. Je me relevais, faisant mine que rien ne venait d'arriver. Henry était assis à sa fenêtre.

-Henry, pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Je décidais de le prendre dans mes bras. Puis, j'aperçus une femme blonde.

-C'est qui ça ?

-C'est ma mère biologique.

-C'est pour ça que tu es partis ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je le serrais un peu plus.

-Elle va tous les sauver, elle va te sauver.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Toi aussi tu es un personnage de contes. Toi aussi tu as oublié ta vie passée.

Graham entra dans la chambre sans prévenir.

-Mina, ta mère veut te parler.

Je me levais et embrassais Henry. Ma mère m'attendait dans le haut des escaliers.

-Tu te doutes que tu vas être punis ?

-Bien sûr, c'est tout le temps moi qui l'est.

-Peu importe ce que tu diras, tu auras cette punition.

-A quoi ai-je l'honneur cette fois-ci ?

-Tu vas trouver un travail pour le reste de tes vacances.

-Quoi ? Mais !

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu vas te racheter pour la frayeur que tu m'as faite.

-Bien, c'est tout ce que tu avais à ma dire.

Je partis dans ma chambre, et je m'affalais dans mon lit. Où j'allais trouver un travail comme ça ? Puis me revint en tête la discussion que j'avais eu avec . Je courus prendre mon téléphone et je cherchais le numéro de sa boutique. Il y serait encore, il y restait parfois jusqu'à vingts-trois heures. Une musique de fond se déclencha, et j'attendis bien six minutes avant qu'il ne décroche.

-Allo ?

-Bonsoir , c'est Mina.

-Oh ! Bonsoir Mina. J'espère que tu as réussi à retrouver ton frère.

-Oui, il est revenu c'est gentil de prendre de ces nouvelles. Je vous appel, car je voudrais savoir si votre offre de travail était toujours valable ?

-Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, après ce qu'il s'est passé, ma mère veut que j'ai un travail pour le reste de mes vacances.

-Vraiment ? Et bien, ça me ferait plaisir que tu travailles avec moi. Est-ce que ça te dérange si tu commence demain.

-Non pas du tout, je préfère éviter ma mère.

-Ahah ! Je comprend, alors à demain. Disons, dix heures.

-Bien, alors à demain.

Je raccrochais, et sautais de joie. Si j'avais cru que j'aurais trouvé un travail dans une boutique d'antiquités. Je fis de l'ordinateur pendant une ou deux heures, puis j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-Oui.

Henry passa sa tête, et me regarda.

-Viens.

-Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Je lui souris et je le pris sur moi.

-Pourquoi je serais fâchée ?

-Maman t'as puni par ma faute, et tu vas devoir travailler.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, au moins je suis loin d'ici. Enfin, loin n'est pas le mot. Allez, va te coucher.

Il descendit et partit vers la porte.

-Je t'adore Mina !

-Moi aussi, p'tite puce !

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

Il claqua la porte et je n'entendis plus rien. Je continuais à faire de l'ordinateur, et entre deux j'allais me mettre en pyjama. Au bout de trois heures, je finis par m'endormir.

_Tout était noir, je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais que des mains qui m'entouraient. _

_-Je serais toujours là, Isadora, mon étoile. _

_Un nuage violet passa dans la pièce, nous envola. Et je ne sentis plus cette présence, qui avait été si rassurante pendant quelques minutes … J'atterris violemment au sol, je ne voyais plus rien. _

-AH !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, et quand je posais les yeux sur mon portable je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà neuf heures et demi.

-C'est pas vrai !

Je courus dans tous les sens, je pris un vieux gilet avec des formes aztèques, un débardeur noir, je gardais le jean de la veille et je pris des ballerines noires également. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain, me coiffais et me fis une tresse, je me maquillais à moitié, m'habillais et je partis.

-Où vas-tu ? Me questionna ma mère.

-Tu m'as dit que je devais trouver un travail, alors je m'y rends là.

Je courais dans la petite allée, et glissais dans une flaque d'eau. Je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air.

-C'est pas vrai !

Je me remis debout difficilement, il était neuf heures cinquante. Je pris mon vélo et je grillais tous les feux rouges. Je manquais d'écraser trois ou quatre piétons. Mais j'arrivais à l'heure. m'attendait derrière son comptoir.

-Tu es pile à l'heure.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas y être, dis-je en souriant.

-Viens.

Je le suivis dans la réserve, tout de sortes d'objets étaient entreposées là. Mais un seul, attira plus mon attention. Un collier, qui portait plusieurs pendentifs, un bocal contenant du sable, un autre qui contenait une feuille, un où il y avait de la poudre dorée, le dernier contenait des mèches de cheveux noirs. Il y avait une bague en argent qui englobait des pétales de fleurs et des éclats de pierres précieuses, pour terminer le collier il y avait une étoile, d'instinct je la tournais et vis que quelques chose était inscrit. _« A ma beauté, je t'aime ». _Soudain, je me sentis nauséeuse. Je m'appuyais contre un meuble, et un mal de tête horrible frappa. Je vis défiler devant mes yeux, des tas d'images, une jeune fille qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, était avec un homme, qui avait les cheveux noirs aussi, il était emprisonné dans des racines géantes. La fille s'avança et l'embrassa puis il disparut, tout disparut.

-Tu vas bien Mina ?

-Euh, oui je crois.

-Bien, alors je veux juste que tu ranges tout aujourd'hui.

-Euh, si je peux me permettre, où avez-vous eu ce collier ?

-Il appartenait à une personne que je chérissais. Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Il prit un air rêveur en me regardant, puis il revint sur terre.

-Bien je te laisse faire, si jamais tu as une question je suis de l'autre côté.

Lorsque je vis l'ampleur du tas de chose qui était là, je me dis que jamais je n'allais finir. Je pris plusieurs un carton, un marqueur, et du scotch brun. Les cartons allaient de la vaisselle, aux couvertures. A plusieurs reprises, je surpris au coin de l'entrée, qui me regardait m'affairer avec tout ça. A chaque fois que je le voyais, il me souriait et partait de l'autre côté. Je finis de tout emballer vers dix-neuf heures. En fait, avec des cartons partout, c'était encore pire.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

-Alors, je te laisse repartir. Demain même heure ?

-Oui.

-Alors à demain Mina.

-A demain .

Je partis sous son œil consciencieux. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je vis que ma mère avait déjà mangé.

-Henry a décidé de t'attendre.

-C'est gentil p'tite puce. Oh, maman tu as vu que l'horloge s'est remise à tournée ?

-Oui, j'ai eu le plaisir de le voir.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, puis ma mère envoya Henry coucher. Moi, je pris un bain. Je retournais dans ma chambre et m'enroulais dans les couettes. Je pris mon Iphone et mes oreillettes, et je mis en boucle _21 Guns, de Green Day_. Bizarrement, ça m'endormit.


	3. Le faux pas

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir mis plus tôt. Mais pour tout vous dire, je croyais l'avoir mis, et c'est en enregistrant le troisième que j'ai remarqué mon erreur ( GROS trou de mémoire) Alors excusez-moi :) _

_Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews et les conseils :) Et les followers ;) _

_J'essaye au maximum que tout colle avec la saison, alors excusez-moi s'il y a quelques petites erreurs de timing ^^ _

_Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Henry reprenait l'école. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas l'amener, puisque mes vacances n'étaient pas finis, et que je travaillais toujours avec . Alors, les matins je me levais seule, et je tachais de ne plus me réveiller en retard. Ce matin, à huit heures et demies, j'étais toujours dans mon lit somnolente. Soudain, j'entendis ma mère qui se disputer avec Henry au sujet de sa mère biologique. Cette querelle continua plusieurs minutes, alors je décidais de me lever. En même temps, je n'avais pas trop le choix, comment vouliez-vous vous rendormir ? Ils étaient encore dans sa chambre, alors j'en profitais pour aller déjeuner. Je pris une pomme et je remontais en vitesse pour éviter de croiser ma mère. Je m'assis au bord du lit, et je fis de l'ordinateur tout en mangeant, jusqu'à neuf heures. Je me lavais, m'habillais et il était neuf heures cinquante. J'avais juste le temps de remonter à pied ma rue, et de me diriger vers la boutique d'antiquités. Lorsque je sortis, ma mère n'avait toujours pas emmené Henry à l'arrêt de bus, et il attendait qu'elle sorte devant la maison.

-Où est maman ? Elle ne t'emmène pas ?

-Si, mais je sais pas ce qu'elle fait.

-Ok, viens je vais t'accompagner.

-Tu vas en retard.

-Oui, mais toi tu l'es déjà et tu as de la chance qu'il y est un deuxième bus pour l'école qui passe. Je vais l'appeler sur la route. Par chance, l'arrêt n'était pas très loin de la boutique. A mi-chemin je sortis mon téléphone et appelais .

-Allo ?

-Bonjour , je voulais vous dire que je serais un peu en retard. Je dois conduire Henry à l'arrêt de bus, ma mère s'est … comment dire désisté à la dernière minute.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Mais essaye d'arriver vite.

-Ne vous en faites pas.

Je raccrochais, il était déjà dix heures.

-Il était en colère ?

-Non, il a juste dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'arrive trop tard.

-Hé gamin !

Je me retournais, et je vis à quelques pas la mère biologique d'Henry.

-Bonjour Emma.

-Bonjour, je suis Emma, dit-elle en me serrant la main.

-Mina, je suis la fille de Regina.

-Oh, c'est elle dont tu me parles ?

-Oui.

-Je vais peut-être paraître indiscrète, mais tu as des lentilles de contact à tes yeux ?

-Non, c'est leur couleur naturelle.

-Impressionnant, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Au fait, tu devrais pas être à l'école ?

-Si, mais ma mère n'a pas pu le conduire alors.

-Je peux finir de l'emmener si vous voulez.

-C'est vrai ? Ce serait super-sympa, je vais en retard. Merci beaucoup. A tout à l'heure Henry.

Je m'éloignais tout en regardant Henry et sa mère. Je fis un sprint pour arriver chez et j'entrais dans la boutique, haletante et en sueur.

-Tout va bien Mina ?

-Oui, oui. Je me suis dépêchée.

-Je voulais te poser une question, est-ce que ta mère sait où tu travailles ?

-Euh, non je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne préfère pas, elle vous harcèlerait pour savoir ce que je fais, ou avec qui je suis.

-Ahah. Je reconnais bien ta mère lorsque tu dis ça. Je voulais aussi te parler de ta paie, je l'enverrais à la fin de la semaine et de la prochaine.

-Vous êtes sérieux, vous me payez !

-Et bien, tout travail mérite salaire. Je veux que tu nettoies les bibelots qui sont dans la vitrine. Tu devrais en avoir pour toute la journée.

-D'accord.

Il me passa un chiffon et le produit spécialement fait pour les vieux objets. Je déballais un à un les objets et les astiquais pendant cinq ou dix minutes. , il fallait le dire sincèrement, ne faisait pas grand-chose de sa journée. Il restait derrière son comptoir à attendre un client qui ne viendrait jamais. Une fois sur deux, il allait dans son arrière-boutique, repeindre des babioles ou les compter. Bref, il devait s'ennuyer à mourir. A présent, il me parlait de temps à autre. Il me demandait, comment se passait ma vie avec ma mère, Henry, et dans la ville. Je lui répondais tout simplement, qu'il y avait des hauts et qu'il y avait des bas, comme dans toutes les vies à Storybrook. Il lui arrivait aussi de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux, pendant vingts minutes, puis de partir. Sans raison. J'étais un peu gênée avec lui, mais je me sentais bien. Enfin, je ne saurais pas vous expliquer le sentiment que je ressentais quand j'étais avec lui. Un sentiment de bien-être. Oui, c'est peut-être un peu plus descriptif. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne quittait jamais sa canne.

-Mr. Gold ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre jambe ?

-Ma jambe ?

-Oui, vous avez besoin d'une canne pour marcher. Et ne me sortez pas l'excuse du « je suis vieux », parce qu'on sait tous les deux, que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je me suis blessé, il y a longtemps, c'est une longue histoire. Tu ne me croirais pas.

-Qui sait ?

Il sourit et fit mine qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de l'autre côté. J'avais l'impression que s'était louche. Pour une première, j'avais tout fini à quatre heures et demie. Ainsi, me laissa rentrer plus tôt. Bien sûr, je me retrouverai seule, car le jeudi Henry avait sa séance de psy, avec le docteur Hopper. Sur la route, je recroisais encore une fois sa mère.

-Ah, Mina ! Est-ce que tu sais où est le cabinet du docteur Hopper ?

-Euh, oui et non. Je ne saurais pas trop vous dire. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien ta mère fait tout pour qu'Henry me déteste et que je parte …

-Pardon ?! Ma mère est vraiment une plaie.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai demandé à Mary Margaret si elle savait où s'était mais je crois que je me suis perdue.

-Attendez, je réfléchis. Normalement, si vous tournez à droite là-bas puis à gauche, c'est dans un appartement.

-Ok, merci !

Elle partit en courant sans que j'ai le temps de répondre. Alors, je repris ma route.

-Mina ?

-AH !

Je me retournais en bondissant et je vis .

-Oh, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ta mère mangeait avec Henry ce soir.

-Euh, oui.

-J'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter afin que tu ne restes pas seule.

-Et bien, c'est gentil mais j'ai peur que ma mère se fâche si elle voit que je ne suis pas à la maison.

-Je comprends, alors une autre fois peut-être.

-Oui, d'accord.

Je quittais la rue, sous le regard étrange de . Pendant plusieurs minutes de marche, je ne me sentis pas en sécurité. Alors j'accélérais le mouvement et lorsque je fus rentrée, un élan de soulagement s'empara de mon esprit. Et à ce moment précis, je voulais vraiment que ma mère soit là. Pour une fois ! Pas pour qu'elle me protège. Oh non ! Plutôt pour lui dire qu'elle devrait arrêter de briser le bonheur de mon petit frère. Je m'attelais à faire le dîner, quand elle entra suivie d'Henry. Elle me rejoignit dans la cuisine, avec un sourire malsain.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu gâches le bonheur d'Henry ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai croisé sa mère, qui m'a dit que tu faisais tout pour qu'il la déteste et qu'elle parte.

-Que ce soit bien clair ! Je suis la mère d'Henry et personne d'autre !

Elle me gifla, mais regretta aussitôt son geste. Je pris mon blouson et pris la porte par la même occasion. Elle tenta bien de me rattraper, mais la colère me faisait pousser des ailes. J'entrais doucement dans la boutique. fut surpris de me revoir.

-Mina ?

-Euh, est-ce que vous êtes toujours partant pour aller manger quelque part ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire. Mais, que va dire ta mère.

Rien qu'à sa pensée, les larmes commencèrent à monter et je tournais légèrement la tête. Malgré mon stratagème il sembla le remarquer.

-Tout va bien ?

Tout en les retenant de couler, je haussais légèrement la tête, lui faisant signe que oui. Bien sûr, il n'en fut pas pour autant convaincu. Il s'approcha doucement et essuya une des traîtresses. Un sanglot s'échappa, et toutes les larmes partir avec lui. Il me prit dans ses bras, et caressa doucement mes cheveux, tandis que je mouillais son costume de mes pleurs. J'aurais cru être dans le rêve que j'avais fait deux jours auparavant. Ce qui me sembla étrange. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et me le tendit.

-Merci.

J'essuyais mes larmes, et repris ma respiration.

-Viens, allons manger.

Il passa son épaule par-dessus mon bras et ferma la boutique. Pendant tout le trajet que nous fîmes à pied, il me regarda du coin de l'œil et je sentais une pointe de haine dans sa prunelle. Je me rendis compte qu'en un rien de temps, nous étions chez Granny. Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir en compagnie de la fille du maire. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et s'assit. Très vite Ruby passa prendre notre commande.

-Bonjour , Mina. Qu'est que vous prendrez ?

-Deux hamburgers. Enfin, si tu veux autre chose.

-Non, non ça ira, dis-je en faisant une tentative de sourire.

Ruby partit, en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Que t'as fait ta mère pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?

-Je ne préfère pas en parler.

-Si elle t'a fait quelque chose, tu dois me le dire.

-J'ai juste essayé de défendre Henry et je suppose que vous avez remarqué la trace rouge sur la moitié de ma joue.

Il serra la poignée de sa canne, au point de la casser. Il remarqua que je l'avais vu et me sourit.

-Je connais ta mère depuis longtemps, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle fait toujours un faux pas.

Ruby nous déposa les assiettes.

-Mais celui-là est de trop, ronchonna-t-il.

-Comment ?

-Oh, non rien, je radote ne fait pas attention.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien, et il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma rue.

-Alors, je vous dis à demain .

-Oui, à demain Mina.

Lorsque je passais la porte de la maison ma mère m'attendait.

-Mina, je …

-Dégage.

Elle tenta de prendre ma main, mais je me retirais directement.

-Tu vas m'en remettre une au moins. Vas-y, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ne pas me défendre.

Elle ne dit plus rien, alors j'en profitais pour partir dans ma chambre et me rouler dans mes couvertures. J'eus l'impression, durant mon sommeil, entendre du verre se briser.


	4. Âme ébréchée

_Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre le troisième chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore une fois ! _

_Bonne Lecture :) _

* * *

Cette nuit-là, passa comme dix nuits. Le même rêve revenait en boucle. Les mains qui me tenaient, la voix rassurante, le nuage violet, la séparation, et la violence de mon atterrissage sur le sol. Je voulais me réveiller, je voulais sortir de ce rêve aux allures de cauchemar. Mais, j'eus beau y mettre toutes les forces que j'avais en réserve, j'étais bloquée. Ce fut ma chute, qui me réveilla. Pas la chute du rêve, loin de là. En fait, je me suis tellement débattue, que j'étais tombée de mon lit. Un violent mal de tête s'installa, et rien ne s'arrangea lorsque la sirène de police de la voiture du shérif retentit. Je gémis de douleur et tentais en vain, de me relever. La pièce tournait autour de moi, des clichés du rêve repassèrent devant mes yeux, et j'entendais toujours le cri désespéré que poussait la personne qui était avec moi. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cet individu m'appelait Isadora. Je poussais un cri de douleur et tout s'arrêta. Tout, autour de moi, retrouva sa place. Les murs ne tanguaient plus, les meubles ne se déformaient plus. J'étais heureuse que tout se stoppe, et en même temps inquiète par l'ampleur du phénomène. Un simple coup d'œil à mon réveil, me fit arrêter de réfléchir à propos de ça. Il était neuf heures, je n'avais pas mangé, je n'étais pas lavée, pas habillée. Et cette sirène qui criait toujours aussi fort ! Je maudissais encore plus Graham. Je me levais en me tenant à mon lit. Je découvrais, en regardant par la fenêtre, que la voiture de ma mère avait été fracassée. Alors s'était ça le bruit du verre qui se brisait. Oups. Il valait mieux pour moi, de ne rien dire. Je tirais les rideaux pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que je regardais. En passant ma main par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait chaud. Une grande première pour Storybrook. Je me dépêchais d'aller à ma commode. Je saisis un short noir, un débardeur blanc, et un gilet en soie turquoise, avec des imprimés fleuris. Je passais rapidement dans la douche. Neuf-heures vingt.

« Vite, vite ! » pensais-je.

Je me séchais les cheveux, tandis que la musique de Muse passait en boucle. Je me coiffais très rapidement, arrêtais la musique et mit mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je courais jusqu'en bas. J'avais oublié de mettre mes chaussures. J'étais sûrement encore un peu déboussolée. Je remontais et pris des ballerines noires. En redescendant une nouvelle fois, je me saisis d'une pomme qu'il y avait dans un panier dans le hall. Je mordis dedans et ouvris la porte. Ma mère était dehors, en train de crier sur Graham. Il remontait un peu l'échelle dans mon cœur. Je compatissais c'est tout ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai de l'affection pour lui. Henry était là aussi.

-Ah Mina ! Tu veux emmener ton frère à l'arrêt de bus. Il est encore en retard.

-Je vais être en retard.

Ma mère me fit le regard qui tue. Je compris qu'il ne fallait pas renier ses choix aujourd'hui, ou en tout cas ce matin. Je pris Henry par le bras et le contrains à courir. Neuf-heures quarante. Le deuxième bus en direction de son école s'apprêtait à partir. Je passais ma main entre les deux portes, et dis au revoir à Henry. Il monta tranquillement et me fit un signe de la main en partant. Neuf-heures cinquante. Je repris le chemin inverse. Je passais la porte de la boutique, lorsque l'horloge sonna dix-heures. était encore là, à son poste, c'est-à-dire derrière son comptoir.

-Tu vas bien Mina ? Tu es à bout de souffle.

Je levais le pouce pour lui indiquer que tout était OK.

-Tu as une petite mine.

-J'ai mal dormi, et je me suis mal réveillée aussi. Je fais des rêves étranges ces temps-ci.

Il prit soudain un air beaucoup plus intéressé.

-Quel genre de rêves ?

-Je sais pas trop comment vous expliquer, je peux juste vous dire que je m'appelle Isadora. Enfin, dans le rêve.

Il faillit choir, lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Mais je ne fis pas attention.

-Effectivement c'est étrange, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

J'essayais d'étudier chaque partie de son visage. Rien, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Comment ta mère va faire pour réparer sa voiture ?

Je me figeais à l'entente de cette question. J'étais persuadée de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Les nouvelles vont vites.

Il prit un air sérieux. Je fis mine de ne rien voir. Pourtant tout cela me parut étrange. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui vivaient dans notre rue. Je passais par-dessus ça. J'avais déjà eu assez de problèmes pour la journée.

-Je vais faire un tour derrière voir si je n'ai rien oublié de ranger.

-Vas-y. Je te laisse faire.

Je partis, il me suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse. Tous les cartons étaient encore là. Alors je fouillais un peu partout. Matériel, choses de valeurs, ampoules et je passe. J'arrivais devant une vitrine. Un objet attira tout de suite mon attention. Il y avait une tasse ébréchée, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je la saisis. La même douleur que ce matin revint. Cette fois-ci je vis une jeune fille, dans une robe jaune. Puis une image me frappa encore pus fort que les autres. Je pus voir un homme au physique disgracieux dans une salle gigantesque. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas distinctement voir son visage. Je tombais, me tapant le coin de ma tête dans une table. Une fois que je fus arrivée par terre, ce fut le trou noir.

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. J'entendais des bips toutes les demies secondes. Mais, même avant que j'ai pu totalement retrouver mes sens, j'entendis crier. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la vitre. Il y avait ma mère, et … ?

-Tu lui as proposé de venir travailler avec toi !

-J'étais en droit de lui demander.

-Non, et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu me l'as retiré ! Tu m'as retiré tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux ! Et je t'assure que la prochaine fois que tu lèves la main sur elle, je ferais quelque chose d'encore pire. Alors, si tu pouvais te pousser pour que j'aille la voir.

Ma mère continua à faire blocus devant la porte.

-S'il te plaît.

Elle se retira, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Tandis que lui, passa la porte l'air victorieux. Il s'assit à côté de mon lit.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Euh, je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Tu t'es cogné la tête dans la table en tombant. Tu as perdu connaissance …

De loin, je vis ma mère parler avec le docteur Whale. Je devinais, ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il passa la porte.

-Alors comment tu te sens Mina ?

-Bien.

-Je préfère quand même te garder deux ou trois jours.

-Je vous dis que je vais bien. C'est ma mère qui veut m'enfermer ici au moins ?

Il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je me retournais vers .

-Je vous en prie, faites-moi sortir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te laisser ici.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix .

-Je crains que si. Voyez-vous je possède toute la ville, l'hôpital y comprit. Alors, avec un peu de volonté je pourrais vous faire renvoyer.

Whale se tourna vers ma mère et prit un air inquiet.

-Qu'en dites-vous ? Elle va toujours rester ici ?

-Euh, je … vous pourrez la reprendre dans quelques heures.

-Ce n'est pas possible de l'avoir maintenant ?

-Et bien … si vous voulez, dit-il vaincu.

Le docteur m'aida à me relever et m'enleva mes perfusions et m'indiqua où je pouvais me rhabiller. Ma mère éclata lorsqu'elle me vit sortir de la salle. Le docteur et à mes côtés.

-Je croyais que le docteur Whale devait te garder.

-Tu es pitoyable maman.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps. L'appeler ainsi me faisait un effet de plus en plus écœ partis vers la sortie. Je vis faire un grand sourire en direction de ma mère, et elle se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je respirais l'air frais de dehors. Ça ne m'avait jamais fait autant de bien. Je sentis rapidement une présence.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, je n'allais pas te laisser entre leurs griffes.

-Vous auriez pu ne pas le faire.

-Je t'aime bien Mina. Tu me rappelles deux personnes à qui je tenais énormément.

-Au moins, lorsque je suis avec vous, vous ne les oubliez pas.

-Je ne les oublie jamais, rassures-toi. Viens je te ramène chez toi.

Il me fit monter dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose, mais je l'interrompis.

-Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez, je serais demain à dix-heures dans votre boutique.

Je l'entendis rire et il me ramena chez moi. Je descendis et lui fis un signe de la main lorsque je le vis s'éloigner. Je me retournais et vis Henry me foncer dessus. Je sentis ses bras se serrer autour de ma taille.

-Je vais bien p'tite puce.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux bruns. Il m'emmena dans la maison et je regardais les dessins animés avec lui, jusqu'au soir. Je me rappelais qu'il ne restait plus longtemps avant que les cours ne reprennent. Je ne voulais pas que tout se remette en marche. Ça me faisait mal de quitter .


	5. Contes réels

_Me voilà, en temps et en heure pour ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Je remercie dwsh, YaNa31 pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. Et je remercie les followers :) Qui se font toujours plus nombreux au fil des chapitres ;) _

_Bonne Lecture ^^ _

* * *

Les jours passaient et plus ils passaient, plus j'avais des doutes sur l'hypothèse d'Henry. Je commençais, sans m'en rendre compte, à le croire. Mes visions n'étaient pas dues au hasard. J'en étais sûre. Quelque chose se tramait dans cette ville. Une chose, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Je sentais que je devais agir. Mais comment et pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. La semaine s'était vite écoulée. Trop vite. Il ne me restait qu'aujourd'hui, avant que ma vie ne reprenne son cour normal. Ça me rendait folle. Totalement cinglé. En moins de deux semaines, j'avais créé des liens si forts avec . Je réfléchissais à comment je pouvais rebondir. Comment je pourrais m'en sortir. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de cet homme. Et pourtant, je le connaissais pas plus que ça. L'heure fatale arriva. Malheureuse, je descendis dans le hall et sortis dehors. Il commençait à peine à pleuvoir. Comme quoi, le ciel représentait parfaitement mes sentiments. J'avais envie de hurler. De crier mon désespoir. C'est puéril, je sais bien. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'allais devoir me détacher de la seule chose, qui avait changé ma vie. Je remontais un bon coup la fermeture de mon sweat . Je marchais rapidement, car le temps, commençait réellement à se gâter. Heureusement, j'arrivais dans la boutique, juste au moment où l'orage éclata.

-Bonjour .

-Bonjour. Alors c'est ton dernier jour avec moi.

-Ne me le rappelez pas.

Ma remarque le fit sourire.

-J'aimerais te donner quelque chose. Attends-moi ici.

Je l'entendis farfouiller dans l'arrière-boutique, puis il ressortit. Un sachet en velours noir à la main. Il tira doucement le fil qui le fermait. Puis, il en sortit le collier aux multiples pendentifs. Il s'approcha et le passa au-dessus de ma tête.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant.

J'observais sans observer vraiment le collier. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Comme si je n'étais plus la même personne, pendant une micro-seconde. Je redressais la tête.

-Mr Gold, vous n'aviez pas les cheveux ondulés avant ?

Il se retourna, surpris. La question que je lui avais posée, avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Même moi, je ne savais pas d'où je la sortais.

-Il y a longtemps.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux. Plus je le regardais, plus j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Un éclair tomba dans la rue. Et pendant deux ou trois secondes, je crus voir sous un autre visage. Sa peau luisait au contact de la lumière, il avait des yeux d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, et il avait ses cheveux … ondulés ? Un second éclair me rappela à l'ordre, ainsi que sa voix.

-Tout va bien ?

-Euh, oui je crois.

Il me regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

-Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas travailler ici ? Même le mercredi ?

-C'est comme tu veux Isadora.

-Comment vous m'avez appelé ?

Un vertige s'installa et je me sentis nauséeuse. Je m'accrochais à ce que je pus trouver. voulut me retenir, mais son visage rechangea au moment où il m'attrapa. J'eus un mouvement de recul et je me cognais la tête contre la vitrine. Le verre se brisa et je tombais. Tout tourna autour de moi. Tandis qu'il essayait de me faire réagir. Je vis qu'il avait du sang plein les mains mais je ne voyais rien d'autre. Il se leva brusquement et courut dans la rue. Je sentis des mains prendre ma tête et puis plus rien.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'étais pas restée longtemps dans le coma. J'étais allongée dans le canapé de mon salon. Tout était encore un peu flou, mais je vis ma mère, Henry, et le docteur Whale assit en face de moi.

-Mina, tu m'entends ? Demanda Whale.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête bref. Qui me ramena un mal de crâne terrible. Je gémis. Un gémissement qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement. Ma mère passa sa main dans mes cheveux, mais je l'arrêtais net. Je pris sa main et la repoussais.

-Elle a besoin de calme, , vous devriez la laisser, dit le docteur.

-Je me fiche de vos conseils.

Henry se leva, s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur mon front. Il la posa avec une telle douceur, que pendant quelques minutes, cela me fit du bien. Je passais doucement ma paume sur sa joue et essuyais quelqu'une de ses larmes au passage.

-Ne pleure pas p'tite puce, dis-je en souriant.

Ma voix se faisait incroyablement faible. Quasi inexistante. J'ai même presque cru qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. J'avais du mal à me rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé dans la boutique. De vagues images passaient dans ma tête. Sans réellement m'indiquer ce qui avait pu me mettre dans l'état d'un légume. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose autour de mon cou. C'est en découvrant le collier que tout me revint. Je me relevais difficilement et Mr .Gold réagit au quart de tour. Il se leva et m'aida.

-Doucement Mina.

-Je vais bien, je vous assure.

Je passais ma main sur l'arrière de ma tête qui était bien plus douloureuse que le reste. Mais, la main de m'en empêcha.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas toucher cet endroit.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Tu t'es cognée dans la vitrine et le verre à explosé, tu t'es ouvert la tête. Alors, le docteur Whale a dû refermer la plaie.

Je n'avais pas besoin de demander avec quoi, j'avais très bien compris. Quelque chose me dit que j'allais souffrir encore longtemps.

-Il n'est pas prudent que tu reviennes à l'école, temps qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi tu as ces vertiges.

-Vous allez pas m'enfermer à l'hosto quand même.

J'entendis le docteur rire de ma réponse.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas rester ici.

-Et moi je vais m'assurer pour que tes cours parviennent ici, dit ma mère.

-En gros, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Jours, me corrigea Whale, juste le temps de voir si tes malaises reprennent.

-Et s'ils reprennent ?

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore, dit-il en souriant.

-Je pourrais pas venir travailler alors, dis-je avec un ton de tristesse.

-Prends ton temps pour revenir Mina.

-Revenir ? S'écria ma mère.

-J'ai décidé que les mercredis j'irais travailler avec .

Ma réponse n'eut pas l'air de lui faire plaisir mais bon, peu m'importe. Je faisais moi-même mes choix. Tout le monde partit après quelques minutes de plus de discussion. Le reste de la soirée, Henry resta avec moi. Il me raconta sa journée, il avait vu sa mère et était allé à l'école. D'ailleurs, il me remercia puisque grâce à mon malaise, il avait raté son après-midi à l'école. Au moment d'aller dormir ma mère vint me voir.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant de dormir.

-C'est bon maman.

-Mina, je pense que tu devrais aller voir le docteur Hopper pour tes rêves et tes visions.

-Comment ça ?

-Le docteur Whale, et moi, pensons que ça pourrait t'aider de parler de ça à quelqu'un.

-Sauf, que je ne peux pas sortir je te rappelle.

-Il m'a dit qu'il viendra ici. Si tu es d'accord, il peut venir demain dans l'après-midi.

-Si ça peut m'aider.

Ma mère fut apparemment soulagée que j'accepte. Elle partit et me laissa dormir.

Le matin, ma mère m'avait guidé jusqu'au canapé et m'avait interdit de bouger de là. Finalement le docteur Hopper, devait passer plus tôt. Ma mère avait demandé à Graham de passer à la maison de temps en temps. Alors ça, ça avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Je lui avais demandé si ce n'était pas une blague. Mais elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. J'avais bien essayé de mettre mon grain de sel. Mais, ce n'était pas la peine. Pour couronner le tout, l'autre docteur, Whale, allait passer une fois par jour. Au moins, je ne finirais pas ermite. Ça c'était sûr. Je zappais toutes les chaînes de télé, essayant de trouver quelque chose à regarder. Des jeux, des documentaires. Rien qui pouvait m'intéresser. A dix-heures la sonnette retentie. Je me retournais et je vis que le docteur Hopper attendait à la porte. Effectivement, il était en avance.

-Entrez.

Il hésita puis ouvrit la porte.

-Désolé, je serais bien venue vous ouvrir mais je ne peux pas bouger du canapé.

-Oh, ce n'est rien Mina. Ta mère m'a raconté ce qu'il se passait. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Très bien, je te remercie.

Il s'assit en face de moi.

-Ta mère ma dit, que tu avais des visions et que tu faisais des rêves étranges.

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais me les décrire ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment des visions, c'est des images qui défilent, ou des scènes. Il y en avait une où je voyais une fille, qui me ressemblait énormément, qui était avec un homme emprisonné dans des racines.

-Comment était cet homme ?

-Je sais pas, on le voyait pas très bien. Dans rêves, je sens un homme, pas le même que dans le rêve, qui me prend dans ses bras. Et il y a un nuage violet, puis plus rien je me réveille. Après je vois une fille dans une robe jaune. Et la dernière vision que j'ai eue, c'était hier, enfin ce n'était pas réellement une vision.

-Qu'est-ce que s'était ?

-Une impression de déjà-vu. J'avais l'impression connaître . Mais, pas dans le sens où je le connais comme vous ou ma mère.

-Oui, je vois.

J'évitais dans la foulée de lui parler de la vision du visage de . Pure précaution. Il marqua tout dans son calepin, et me dit qu'il reviendra la prochaine fois que je referais un rêve ou que j'aurais une vision. L'après-midi fut longue. Avec les passages de Graham toutes les heures. Puis l'arrivée du docteur Whale. Il prit ma tension, ma température tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Le soir, une de mes amies vint m'apporter les cours.

-Mina ! Une des tes amies est là, cria ma mère.

-Amber, tu vas bien ?

Amber était une fille blonde, plutôt athlétique et intelligente. Elle courut vers moi et m'enlaca.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

-Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas.

-Je te rapporte les cours. On n'a pas fait grand-chose. Juste en littérature.

Elle sortit une pochette blanche, gribouillée par les écritures d'un marquer et sortit des feuilles.

-En ce moment on étudie les contes. Là c'est celui du capitaine Hook. Son vrai nom c'est Killian Jones.

Nouveau vertige.

-Mina ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui.

Son téléphone sonna.

-Je dois y aller ma mère m'attend. Je reviendrais demain de donner les papiers qu'il me manque.

-A demain Amber. Henry, tu peux venir ?

Il courut et comme je l'avais prédit il était avec son livre.

-Viens là.

Il s'assit.

-Est-ce que ton livre parle du capitaine Hook ?

-Euh, oui je crois. Attends, je regarde.

Il tourna encore et encore les pages. Puis, il me le tendit. Je faillis avoir un arrêt cardiaque en voyant l'illustration de son livre. Il représentait exactement l'homme que j'avais vu dans mes visions. J'avais du mal, extrêmement même, à croire que je me voyais avec un personnage de contes de fées. Mais, un autre dessin attira encore plus mon attention. Il était deux hommes. Deux hommes, que j'avais déjà vus. Le pirate et …

-Comment s'appelle ce personnage Henry ?

-Lui, c'est Rumplestiltskin. Un Mage Noir, et ici à Storybrook, c'est .

Mes yeux s'arrondirent directement à l''entente de son hypothèse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ça. Mais, à présent j'étais persuadée qu'Henry avait raison. Je ne rêvais pas de ça au hasard. J'étais liée à et ce pirate. J'étais liée à ma mère, mais je ne savais pas encore comment et par quoi.

* * *

_Fini ! _

_Comme vous le voyez le plan de Regina tourne mal ! Mina commence à se douter qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire ! _

_La suite bientôt :) _


	6. La journée de l'ennuie ( ou presque )

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci dwsh, ma groupie ! pour sa review du chapitre précédent ! ;D _

_Merci aussi aux followers ! _

_Bonne Lecture _

* * *

L'ennuie. Voilà ce que je ressentais depuis des semaines. Oui, des semaines ! Mes vertiges, ainsi que mes visions, avaient malheureusement repris. Alors, j'étais condamnée à rester cloîtrée dans cette maison. A voir des personnes, qui disent vouloir mon bien, alors que j'étais persuadée de l'inverse. Je devenais folle. Je le sentais très bien. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû aux rêves ou d'autres choses de ce genre. Seulement, tout le monde était contre moi. Mon esprit me le disait, m'avertissait. Et m'indiquait ce qu'il fallait dire et ne pas dire. Car, certaines choses, doivent rester secrètes. Hors de question que je parle à ma mère de l'hypothèse d'Henry. Tout en lui disant que je le crois. J'aurai été bonne pour l'asile. Les jours se faisaient de plus en plus longs. Je voyais tout le monde, rentrer et sortir le sourire aux lèvres. Le même sourire que jadis j'avais eu. Le même, qui avait arboré mon visage durant mes vacances. Durant la période, où il avait changé ma vie. Où toute ma vie avait basculé. Je savais pertinemment, qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais comme avant. Je me répétais que ce n'était qu'un moment à passer, avant que le soleil ne revienne. Avant que le brouillard qui obstrue ma vie ne disparaisse. Tout redeviendrait clair bientôt. J'étais clouée sur ce maudit canapé, puisque mes fils n'avaient toujours pas été enlevés. « Il est trop tôt », avait dit Whale. Mais en attendant qu'il ne soit plus tôt, je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je rêvais de sortir, de voir d'autres personnes. De ressentir à nouveau l'air frais balayer mes cheveux noirs. Sentir le soleil réveiller ma peau, qui était encore plus terne que d'habitude. J'étais un zombie, depuis des semaines. Je ne bougeais pas, ne parlais pas. A une exception près. Henry. Il était le seul à qui j'avais envie de parler. Il me racontait l'avancement de la mission cobra. Ces découvertes sur le monde des contes. C'était incroyable. Car, la ressemblance entre les personnages et les habitants, était frappante. J'avais un peu cherché à ce que mes visions reviennent. Mais dans l'unique but de comprendre qui j'étais. Je ne me raccrochais plus qu'à ces uniques choses. Elles rendaient mon quotidien plus … attractif. Je souhaitais de tout cœur me rappeler qui j'étais. J'y mettais toute la force qu'il me restait. Mais, une chose me barrait le passage. Rendant mes visions courtes, et toutes presque identiques. Je n'apprenais rien de plus au fur et à mesure que les voyais. Au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient.

Cependant, j'avais espoir. Espoir, qu'un jour, tout me revienne. Alors, je redeviendrais moi-même. Je redeviendrais celle que je suis réellement. Mais allais-je tout oublier ? De ma vie, ici, à Storybrook. J'espérais que non. Parfois, on aimerait n'effacer que les mauvais souvenirs et garder les bons en réserve. Mais, les mauvais souvenirs, nous rendent plus fort. Ils nous créent une armure. Et tout ce qui la forme ne peut nous blesser. Ne peut nous atteindre. «Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort» avais-je lu dans un livre. Lequel, je ne saurais vous le dire. Ma mémoire se faisait de plus en plus courte. C'est à peine si je me souvenais de mon nom quelquefois. A mesure que mes recherches sur moi grandissaient, mes forces s'épuisaient. Je jouais à un jeu mortel, ça je le savais. Mais, ce jeu était le seul moyen de me sentir bien. Me sentir moi. A nouveau. Ce sentiment faisait que mes journées me semblaient moins longues, moins barbantes.

J'attendais désormais avec impatience cinq-heures. L'heure où Henry rentrait. J'avais l'occasion de lui parler de ce que je savais, de me sentir libre. Cette histoire m'avait rapproché de lui. Désormais, il partageait tout avec moi. D'ailleurs, il allait bientôt arriver. Nous profitions de l'heure que nous avions ensemble, sans que ma mère ne soit dans nos pattes. Même, à propos de son personnage j'étais sûre qu'il avait raison. Je m'étais excusée à des milliers de reprises de ne pas l'avoir cru. « C'est pas grave, tu es trop vieille pour croire aux contes de fées » m'avait-il dit. Ça m'avait un peu vexé. Je n'avais que dix-sept ans. Mais bon, je n'avais rien dit. Après tout, il avait un peu raison. Lorsqu'on grandit, on ne croit plus forcément aux choses qui ont bercé notre enfance. Enfin, actuellement, ces choses là, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Comme à son habitude, Henry entra son livre à la main, en courant. Il jeta son sac à dos sur le côté, et se jeta sur le canapé. Il me fixa de ses yeux vert foncé, emplis de milliers d'étoiles. Puis, son attention partit vers son livre. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire l'histoire que je lui lisais presque tout le temps. L'histoire du Mage Noir. Il était persuadé qu'à force de lui lire, je finirais par redevenir un personnage de conte.

-Henry ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie, et me regarda.

-Est-ce que tu as une histoire sur moi ?

Il fut surpris par ma question, mais aussitôt il sourit.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout lire. Je vais regarder.

Il feuilleta toutes les pages. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, nous y découvrîmes une page qui arborait le nom de l'histoire. Ce n'était qu'un nom. Mais ce nom me parut trop familier.

_Isadora _

-Tu connais ce nom ? Me questionna t-il.

-Oui, j'en ai peur.

-Qui c'est ?

-Je pense que c'est moi. Mes visions parlent d'une fille qui s'appelle Isadora.

Je tournais la page, tremblante de découvrir enfin la vérité. Lorsque le papier fut tourné, je vis qu'il ne restait plus rien. Le papier avait été arraché. Toute mon histoire avait disparu.

-Je t'assure que c'est pas moi Mina.

-Je sais Henry. Je pense savoir qui a fait ça.

-Qui ?

-Henry, qui a accès à ta chambre, à cette maison tous les jours et toutes les nuits.

-Maman.

Des éclairs passèrent dans ses yeux. Puis, à ce moment la fautive entra dans le salon.

-Je suis revenue plus tôt, dit-elle en souriant.

J'étais dans un état second en la voyant arriver. Elle l'avait fait, j'en étais sûre. Je n'allais rien dire tout de suite. J'attendrai qu'Henry monte dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa comme si de rien était. Depuis, Henry avait refermé le livre. Nous discutâmes un peu. Elle partit faire le dîner. Puis son heure arriva. Elle envoya Henry au lit, et assis dans le salon comme toujours, je me jetais à l'eau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as déchiré des pages du livre d'Henry ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

-Tu sais ce qu'il pense des contes ?

-Oui, c'est juste une plaisanterie. Son imagination.

-Je ne crois pas.

Elle se tut un moment. Puis apparut devant moi.

-Ne va pas me dire que tu crois ces idioties !

-Si. Je pense que mes visions font référence à ça.

-C'est puéril.

-Tu as arraché l'histoire qui me concernait ! Pour que j'évite de comprendre qui je suis ! Pourquoi ?!

Je me levais d'un trait, ma tête tourna. Mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Ce ne sont que des sottises ! Tu n'as plus l'âge d'Henry ! Tu es une adulte, grandis un peu !

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, maman.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps en l'appelant ainsi.

-Tu ne pourras pas me retenir ici éternellement. Je finirais par savoir qui je suis, et aucun de tes pouvoirs, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ne m'en empêchera.

Elle se mura dans le silence, son visage durci par la défaite. Elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois. Elle le savait bien. Mon état empirait. Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je partis vers la porte. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle était ailleurs. J'en profitais pour partir. Je courais le plus loin possible de la maison. En arrivant devant chez Granny, je m'arrêtais. Je ne savais même pas où je pouvais aller. Soudain, une idée frappa mon esprit. Je me dirigeais dans les rues que je connaissais par cœur. Puis, j'arrivais devant une maison. Je sonnais à la porte, sans savoir si celui que j'espérais ouvrirait la porte. J'attendais, dix minutes. Au moment où j'allais toquer, il ouvrit. Il était toujours habillé de son costume. Même à vingt et une heure. Il fut surpris de me voir. Enfin, aussi parce que j'étais en pyjama. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

-Mina, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir.

-Je me suis encore disputée avec ma mère – deuxième frisson-, je peux entrer ?

Il sourit puis ouvrit plus largement la porte.

-Merci.

Il avait une gigantesque maison l'air de rien. En même temps, c'était l'homme le plus riche de la ville.

-Vous avez une très belle maison, Mr Gold.

-Je te remercie.

Je lui souris doucement. La raison commençait à me revenir et je me sentais un peu gênée.

-Je suis désolée, vous êtes la première personne à qui j'ai pensé.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Ça me fera une partie de soirée, en compagnie de quelqu'un.

-Vous êtes seul ?

-Comme toujours, dit-il en soupirant, je vois que tu ne te sépares pas du collier que je t'ai offert.

Je ris, mais la douleur me rappela à l'ordre.

-Je ne m'en sépare jamais. J'y suis attachée.

Il me tira une chaise et je m'assis. Il avait deviné que je n'étais pas bien.

-Mr Gold, si je vous parle de quelque chose, ça pourra rester entre nous ?

-Évidemment.

-Vous savez, Henry à un livre de contes.

-Oui, il l'a toujours avec lui.

-Eh bien, il émet une hypothèse.

-Quel genre ?

-Que les personnages de contes, sont bloqués ici, à Storybrook.

Il déglutit mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Vraiment. C'est imaginatif.

-Je le crois.

Il arrêta de respirer à l'entente de la nouvelle. Il se figea.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je pense que mes visions ne sont pas dues au hasard. Je suis persuadée que j'en suis un aussi. J'ai des pièces du puzzle, mais je n'arrive pas à les assembler.

Il me servit une tasse de thé, tout en écoutant attentivement.

-Mr Gold, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va peut-être vous paraître dingue. Mais …

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Je crois que je suis lié à vous. Je ne sais pas par quel lien exactement. Mais j'en suis persuadée.

Il recracha le peu de liquide qu'il avait bu et me fixa intensément.

-Mon histoire est aussi liée à ma mère et à un pirate.

Il bascula, mais se retint au meuble de sa cuisine.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci.

J'attendis une réponse quelconque. Une réponse, qui m'aurait prouvé que je n'étais pas cinglée .

-C'est intéressant comme théorie.

-Vous croyez que je suis folle.

-Non, non.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, mais je reçu une décharge électrique.

-Aïe !

Il soupira de joie et me regarda les yeux embué par des larmes. Il se reprit quelques minutes après.

-Mr Gold, ça vous dérange si je reste pour la nuit ? J'ai peur que ma mère m'en veuille quand je vais rentrer.

-Reste-ici, le temps que tu voudras. Tu es la bienvenue. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta mère. Je lui dirais que c'est moi qui t'es proposé de rester.

J'étais soulagée. Je me jetais du siège et instinctivement, je le pris dans mes bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul, à cause de la surprise. Mais il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et je sentis une de ses mains, caresser mes cheveux. Il monta en haut, et me montrait ma chambre. Puis, il me laissa seule. Je m'affalais sur le lit. La douleur se stoppa et j'en fus heureuse. Je m'endormis. Et comme d'habitude, je rêvais à ce que mon ancienne vie ressemblait.


	7. Eboulement

_J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances, et pour vous distraire la suite des aventures d'Isadora :) _

_Merci à dwsh et YaNa31 qui me suivent encore et toujours :D _

_Merci aux followers :) _

_Bonne Lecture. _

* * *

Le soleil se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas affronter ma mère. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais dû lui dire où j'avais été cette nuit là. Et là, ça ferait mal. Elle n'aimait pas Mr Gold. Aucune idée de pourquoi, mais je crois que cette haine était réciproque. Il se battait sans cesse. Pas physiquement, verbalement.

J'aurais bien aimé me rendormir, mais c'était impossible. Je me retournais dans tous les sens, cherchant une position confortable. Alors, à contrecœur je me tirais des couvertures. Je me demandais s'il était déjà levé. Il était seulement six heures. Lorsque je tirais la porte, elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Je me déplaçais à pas de souris, bien que le plancher craquait sous le poids de mes pieds. Avec surprise, je découvris Mr Gold dans la cuisine. Comment faisait-il donc pour se lever si tôt ? Il sentit ma présence, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je m'approchais, toujours à petits pas, puis je pris un siège.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité à rester.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans les griffes de ta mère.

-Je vais quand même devoir me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Tu n'es pas obligée. Je te l'ai dit hier. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux ici.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que ma mère vous attire des ennuis ?

-Ta mère ne me fait pas peur. Loin de là.

Je souris vaguement. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur d'elle ? Elle savait parfaitement utiliser ses pouvoirs en tant que maire de la ville. Elle aurait pu faire arrêter Mr Gold pour n'importe quelle chose. Pendant que nous déjeunions, j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait sans cesse. Mais quand je relevais mes yeux, je découvrais que ses yeux étaient fixés sur son assiette. Je n'y fis pas réellement attention.

Plus tard dans la matinée, quand j'étais sûre que ma mère serait partie, Mr Gold m'emmena chez moi. J'entrais sans faire un bruit, personne à l'horizon. Je montais en douce les escaliers, j'avais peur qu'elle soit là, mais le bruit du moteur de la voiture dehors me rassurait. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il serait là. Je tournais lentement la poignée de la chambre, toujours personne. Je soupirais de soulagement. Je me dépêchais de prendre toutes mes affaires. Puis, je courais dans l'escalier. A la porte, une mauvaise surprise m'attendait. Ma mère était là.

-Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

-Ailleurs. J'en ai marre de toute ça !

-Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour t'en aller d'ici.

-Et qui t'a dit que je partais de la ville ?

-Mr Gold … ronchonna t-elle, si tu le préfères à moi, tu vas vite être déçu.

-Il est toujours plus sympathique que toi. Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

Elle me retint par la main et me jeta un regard noir.

-Si jamais tu passes cette porte, il n'y aura plus de retour possible ! Et je ferais tout pour pourrir sa vie !

Je me retirais vivement, effrayé par ses propos. Je regagnais à toute vitesse la voiture de Mr Gold. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, la façon avec laquelle elle m'avait regardé, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Gold posa sa main sur la main pour me calmer.

-Tout va bien Mina ?

-C'est ma mère encore une fois. Si je viens avec vous, elle va vous faire vivre un enfer !

-Elle ne peut rien contre moi. Entre nous deux, je suis le plus puissant. Alors, si elle veut jouer à ce jeu, je vais jouer.

Je le gratifiais d'un regard plus qu'interrogateur. Elle était maire quand même ! Il ne pouvait pas être plus puissant qu'elle, ça non. Il passa une vitesse, et recommença à rouler. Je vis doucement s'éloigner la maison, ma mère devant la porte. Son regard n'augurait rien de bon.

Mr Gold fit venir le docteur Whale, afin qu'il me retire enfin mes fils. Ce fut une libération quand ils avaient disparu. Aussitôt, mes ennuies avaient eux aussi disparu. Toute l'après-midi, je me sentais bien. Je ne pensais plus du tout aux menaces de ma mère. Je ne pensais qu'à l'instant présent. Mr Gold avait encore remarqué que je ne me séparais plus du collier qu'il m'avait offert. Il n'y avait pas un jour ou une nuit, où je ne le mettais pas. Ce collier racontait une histoire, une histoire d'amour. Que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre. Alors, à chaque fois que je pouvais le faire, je l'étudiais plus profondément. Chaque pendentif avait une signification, mais il fallait encore la trouver.

Le soir arriva aussi vite, que le soleil s'était levé. J'étais impressionné par la vitesse, avec laquelle les journées passaient avec lui. Nous étions tranquillement en train de parler dans la cuisine, quand le sol se mit à trembler. Je me retins au plan de travail en marbre. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Sans que nous ayons pu nous demander quoi que ce soit, nous entendîmes les sirènes de police. Nous partîmes dehors en nous guidant de bruit. Nous arrivâmes dans un endroit déserté de la ville depuis longtemps, l'ancienne mine. Toute la population de Storybrook était déjà là. Et bien sûr, ma mère en train de rassurer la foule. Au loin, je vis Henry qui était avec le docteur Hopper et sa mère. Il me fit signe de venir. M'approchant à petits pas pour ne pas que ma mère me remarque, j'arrivais rapidement à la voiture de police.

-Mina où tu étais ? Me chuchota Henry.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Il faut qu'on entre dans la mine !

-Henry tu es fou ! On ne sait pas quand ça risque encore de s'écrouler, rétorqua Emma.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta mère Henry, dit le docteur Hopper.

-Mais c'est pour l'opération cobra !

-Henry ! Je t'ai dit de rentrer à la maison, cria ma mère.

-Agent Swan, vous devriez faire votre travail !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans ma direction, puis revint sur Henry.

-Allez, dépêches-toi.

Je m'écartais lentement et revins vers Mr Gold. Aussitôt, Henry arriva.

-Mina on rentre ?

-Euh, Henry, je ne rentre pas à la maison maintenant.

-Alors, on rentre plus tard.

-Non Henry, ce que je veux dire c'est que, je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison du tout.

-Quoi ? Mais où tu vas aller ?

-Je vais chez Mr Gold pendant un moment. Le temps que maman et moi, on revienne sur de bonnes bases.

-J'espère que ce sera dans pas longtemps !

Je le pris dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, mais ma mère me rappela encore une fois à l'ordre.

-Allez Henry, on y va.

Elle adressa un regard amer à Mr Gold et partit. Il mit sa main dans mon dos, m'indiquant que nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici. En rentrant je partis me coucher directement. Je n'avais pas le cœur à autre chose. Je fermais lentement mes yeux, laissant encore une fois mes visions bercer mon sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il était midi passé. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'horloge. Comment avais-je fait pour dormir si longtemps ? Je me levais, et quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, Mr Gold était là.

-Mina …

Son accent sonnait grave, trop grave.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Henry, est rentré dans la mine

-Quoi ?!

Je remontais en vitesse les escaliers, puis je m'habillais avec les premiers vêtements que je trouvais. Je redescendis encore plus vite, et partis pour la mine. Mr Gold tentait de me suivre, mais j'avais plus de dix mètres d'avance. Emma était déjà là. Emma fut soulagée quand j'arrivais.

-Où il est ?

-Dans la mine et ..

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, et me précipitais à l'intérieur. Je vis directement le docteur Hopper, puis un bruit sourd résonna derrière moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et se roula en boule. Des pierres tombèrent à nos pieds. Quand je n'entendis plus rien, il me laissa partir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je crois que nous sommes coincés dans la mine.

-Quoi ?!

Je me retournais et constatais les dégâts. Je commençais à bouger quelques pierres, mais rien à faire. Je m'écorchais les mains, et les jambes avec le peu de pierres que je réussis à faire tomber. Je fis ça durant, plusieurs minutes, mais ça ne servait à rien. Le docteur Hopper, m'enleva du tas de gravats quand je fus à bout de forces.

-Mina, ça ne sert à rien.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, et je vis Henry. Malgré la douleur, et la fatigue, je me ruais sur lui.

-Henry ! Tu es malade !

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il me tendit un morceau de verre, une branche d'arbre dessiné dessus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ça vient du monde des contes, j'en suis sûr.

-Henry, juste pour maintenant ! Arrête ! Nous sommes enfermés ici! Alors, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Il hocha doucement la tête, se rendant enfin compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Il nous emmena quand même à l'endroit où il avait trouvé ce morceau de verre. Je l'examinais de plus près.

-Il y a quelque chose ici !

La voix du docteur Hopper me ramena à la réalité. Il avait découvert un ancien ascenseur. Sans réfléchir, nous nous précipitâmes tous sur la roue, et nous commençâmes à la faire tourner. L'ascenseur commença sa montée. Je m'écroulais au bouts de quelques minutes, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Une seconde détonation se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas un éboulement. En tout cas, la roue de l'ascenseur se coinça et nous étions définitivement bloqués.

Nous étions assis en cercle, depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. Henry nous donnait de temps à autre, des bouts de sa barre chocolatée. Pendant que j'avais été inconsciente, ils avaient parlé d'une chose, que le docteur aurait dis à Henry. Enfin, mon cerveau n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Une lumière se posa sur nous un instant. Je croyais que c'était le soleil qui avait réussi à percer, mais c'était Emma.

Elle se posa sur l'ascenseur.

-Il faut que je vous remonte.

-Remonte d'abord Mina, dit Henry.

Emma se tourna vers moi, et en voyant mon état elle acquiesça. Elle me tendit sa main, et j'eus du mal à la saisir. Elle me saisit fermement par la taille et elle ordonna qu'on nous remonte. La lumière du jour me brûla les yeux, et je vis quelqu'un se précipiter sur moi. Il essayait de me parler, mais je ne comprenais rien.

-Tu es gelée !

L'ouïe me revint peu à peu, ainsi que la vue. Mr Gold était là, enlevant son manteau et me le passant par-dessus mes épaules.

-Mr Gold … dis-je faiblement.

Il fut ravi de voir que j'allais assez bien pour lui répondre. Il me prit dans ses bras et sa chemise blanche, fut rapidement tachée par le sang qui provenait de mes mains. J'entendis ma mère s'extasier qu'Henry était remonté, mais il se jeta sur moi.

-Je suis désolée Mina.

-C'est rien.

Il repartit aussitôt avec ma mère, qui s'indignait. Mr Gold prit mes mains ensanglantées, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mes jambes.

-Tu es tombée ?

-Non, j'ai voulu retirer les pierres qui bloquaient l'entrée de la mine mais …

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient, et sa respiration était courte.

-Je suis content que tu n'ait rien. Reste-ici, je vais chercher la voiture.

Il embrassa délicatement mon front, et partit. Emma vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Je sais pas trop. Je pense que oui.

Elle sourit.

-Tu sais même s'il n'est pas ton vrai frère tu lui ressembles. Et tu as vraiment fait preuve de courage aujourd'hui.

-Je le considère comme mon frère. Je ferais tout pour le sauver. Quittes à donner ma vie.

-C'est incroyable à quel point il a changé ma vie. Il a débarqué un soir, m'a emmené ici, et je suis maintenant adjointe du shérif.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, oui.

-Eh bien, félicitations ! Tu as réussi à t'imposer face à ma mère. La méchante reine, dis-je en rigolant.

-Oui, pour une fois que c'est moi qui gagne et pas elle.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre.

-C'est vrai !

Mr Gold revint et m'aida à me lever.

-Bon à plus tard petite !

Je marchais difficilement jusqu'à la voiture, et m'assis lourdement sur le siège. Il ne dit rien de tout le trajet.

-Aïe !

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut bien que je désinfecte tes coupures.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Mr Gold était en train de soigner mes blessures. Heureusement celle-ci était la dernière. Il enroula chacune de mes mains dans un bandage gigantesque, et prépara le dîner. Après avoir mangé, j'allais me coucher. Par chance, ma vue se troubla rapidement.

_-Un mélange de magies ?_

_-Tu seras destinée un jour ou l'autre. A faire le bien ou le mal. Tu devras choisir toi même quel côté tu veux servir._

_-Pourquoi me protéger ? Cela n'a aucun sens._

_-Je t'ai protégé, car plus tard, lorsque tu décideras, tu deviendras la plus puissante sorcière que le monde n'ai jamais vu._

_-Non, non le plus puissant c'est ..._

_-Rumplestiltskin, oui. Mais tu seras encore plus puissante que lui._

_-Ne me dites pas que ..._

_Elle se leva et voulu me prendre dans ses bras. J'esquivais aussitôt. Je me précipitais dans le couloir. Le pirate me prit dans ses bras. _

_-Ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Mon père ... Mon père est Rumplestiltskin._

_Il desserra brusquement et me regarda droit dans les yeux._

_-Isadora ! Viens ! cria la reine._

_Il me releva aussitôt et me fit partir dans les couloirs. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après dans les écuries. Les pas des gardes se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Il m'apporta un cheval noir._

_-Montes et retournes au château !_

_Il m'aida à monter. Il me saisit la main._

_-Je viendrais au château du crocodile._

_Les gardes commençaient à essayer d'ouvrir la porte._

_-Va t'en !_

-NON !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, des milliers de gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front. Encore une vision, mais qui avait révélé beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût.


	8. Tristesse éternelle

_Bonjour tout le monde, me re-voilà pour la suite ^^ _

_Merci encore et toujours à YaNa31 et dwsh pour leur fidélité :) _

_Et merci à la nouvelle recrue Lucinda-Lane ;) _

_Et merci aux followers ^^ _

_Je tiens juste à vous dire, que nous attaquerons bientôt les chapitres concernant la deuxième saison de Once Upon A time, et qu'il y aura des SPOILERS, eh oui désolé, mais je suis obligée pour continuer mon histoire ! Mais j'espère que d'ici là la saison aura repris en France ( croisement de doigts ). Sinon, je ne vous en voudrait pas si vous ne suivez plus, en attendant de connaître la suite ^^ _

_Bonne Lecture :D _

* * *

Je faisais les cent pas dans la chambre, depuis plusieurs heures. N'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait. Si l'hypothèse d'Henry était bonne, Mr Gold était en réalité Rumplestiltskin, qui lui était mon père. Pfiou ! Ça faisait beaucoup trop à avaler d'un coup. Mais son hypothèse ne pouvait être que vraie ! Il y avait trop de ressemblance avec chacun des personnages. C'est vraiment irréaliste.

Avec toutes les filles qu'il y dans le monde, il fallait que ce soit moi, qui se retrouve dans ce pétrin ! Mais pourquoi moi ? J'aurais pu être une fille, NORMALE, avec une famille NORMALE, avec une vie NORMALE. Mais non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait que je sois un personnage de conte, prisonnier dans une ville imaginaire. Il fallait que je sois la fille d'un grand Mage Noir, et que je le retrouve sans me rappeler qui il est pour moi.

Dans ce cas là, cela voulait dire que Mr Gold, était mon père ! Je savais que j'avais un lien avec lui, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça. Jamais de la vie. Je savais que je n'allais plus le regarder de la même façon à présent.

Une seule chose parvint à se glisser parmi tout ce désordre. Etait-il au courant depuis le début ? Tous ces regards insistants, ces sourires, ces attentions. Il y avait un peu trop de coïncidences !

Je venais, par la même occasion, de découvrir, que j'étais amoureuse du pirate que j'avais longtemps vu dans mes rêves. J'étais en réalité en couple, depuis plusieurs années. Eh bien, moi qui croyais être mariée avec le célibat à jamais ! Me voilà bien.

Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Tellement, que je commençais à avoir mal au crâne. Et mes blessures n'étaient encore que trop récentes.

-Respire Mina, respire …

Je ne savais même plus s'il fallait que je m'appelle Mina ou « Isadora ». Rien qu'en pensant à ce nom, je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps. Il fallait que je me calme. J'allais aller me recoucher tranquillement, et quand je me réveillerais dans quelques heures, ça irait mieux.

Je pris place dans le lit, fermais doucement les yeux. J'essayais de ne penser à rien. Mais, chaque bruit me stressait. Le parquet qui craque, les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquant quatre heures trente. Ma main rencontra malheureusement le collier que Mr Gold m'avait offert. Je rouvris les yeux et le détachais de mon cou. Je m'assis en tailleur en-dessous des couvertures, et me mis à l'observer.

Si je le regardais assez longtemps, peut-être que des souvenirs reviendraient. J'analysais chaque pendentif, rien n'y faisait.

Je fus soudain aveuglée par un rayon de soleil. Surprise, je levais les yeux vers l'horloge, il était huit heures. J'avais passé trois heures et demies à le reluquer. A inspecter chacune partie, même microscopique. Il fallait que je me lève. Mais arriverais-je à supporter le regard de Mr Gold ? Telle était la question. J'avais peur que je pique une crise de nerfs, à cause de la terrible nuit que je venais de passer. Ou que je parte en courant et en hurlant. J'aurais aussi pu m'évanouir, puisque je n'étais qu'à un fil de m'endormir. Même si mon esprit, ainsi que moi même, savions que c'était impossible. Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain, pour dire de prendre une douche rapide. Il fallait bien enlever la sueur. M'habiller et mettre assez de fond de teint, pour ne pas qu'on remarque mes cernes. Je descendais les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. La première chose que je vis, était que Mr Gold n'était pas là. Je fus surprise, mais heureuse. Mais, il avait été là un moment. Il y avait un œuf sur le grill, qui était carbonisé. Le feu était encore ouvert. Je me rendais compte que j'avais laissé mon téléphone sur la table basse du salon. Il y avait trois appels manqués. Graham ? Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ? Je décidais de le rappeler. Je fus mise en attente pendant plus de cinq minutes.

-Allo ?

-Graham, c'est Mina.

-Bonjour Mina. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais …

-J'avais laissé mon téléphone en bas. Qu'est qu'il se passe ?

-Ta mère m'a demandé d'arrêter Mr Gold et …

-J'arrive.

Ma mère mettait ses menaces à exécution. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'entraîner là-dedans. Je courais dans les rues de Storybrook. J'arrivais quinze minutes plus tard, au poste de police. Essoufflée. Un rapide passage devant le miroir du couloir, me fit découvrir que mes cernes ressortaient de nouveau. Je soupirais. J'essayais rapidement de retoucher tout ça, mais rien à faire. Tout le monde verrait, que j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit. J'avançais sans faire un bruit, tentant d'analyser qui était là. Il n'y avait que Graham pour l'instant. Alors je décidais d'entrer directement. Mr Gold était enfermé dans une cellule. Le shérif m'accueillit immédiatement.

-Tu as une mauvaise mine Mina.

-Merci, je suis au courant. Je peux savoir pourquoi ma mère a voulu le faire arrêter ?

-Dégradation de biens.

Je lui lançais un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-La voiture de ta mère.

Je me retournais vers Mr Gold qui était fixé sur moi.

-Vous avez des preuves au moins ?

-Ta mère aurait reçu un coup de fil anonyme ce matin, l'inconnu aurait reconnu que Mr Gold aurait cassé sa voiture.

-Ma mère, dis-je amèrement, il n'y a qu'une maison qui est au bout de notre rue. Alors dis moi qui aurait pu le voir !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je lui coupais la parole.

-Est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à te rendre compte qu'elle fait tout ça pour se venger !

-Se venger ?

-Parce que je suis partie. Elle m'a menacé quand j'ai été prendre mes affaires. Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui ferait vivre l'enfer ! Qu'elle ferait tout pour gâcher sa vie !

-Je ne crois pas que ta mère …

-Oui bien sûr ! Ma mère est la bienfaitrice de la ville, qui n'a jamais cherché à nuire ! Ouvre tes yeux enfin !

J'eus de nouveau des flashs de mon rêve, je me sentis nauséeuse. Il fallait que je m'assoies. Je tâtonnais pour trouver un siège. Puis, m'assis à même le sol. J'entendais, au delà de la douleur qui frappait mon crâne, Graham qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Un peu comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère. Je levais les yeux vers Mr Gold qui n'était plus réellement lui même. Il était devenu le personnage de contes, celui au visage ingrat. Le Mage Noir. Il était exactement comme dans le livre d'Henry. Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'effacer la vérité. J'avais mal, extrêmement mal. J'essayais de remettre mes idées en place. Un éclair sembla tomber dans la rue et je ne sentis plus rien. Au début, je croyais que je ne sentais plus la douleur tellement je souffrais. Mais, j'entendis Graham me parler et je rouvris les yeux. Ma première action fut de les diriger vers Mr Gold. Il était debout, inquiet. Mais, il était redevenu lui.

-Mina tu vas bien ? Dis Graham.

-Ne parle pas si fort.

Quand je me rendis compte que Graham m'avait pris dans ses bras, je me retirais immédiatement. Il se releva, gêné, et me tendit sa main. Je la saisis fermement, de peur que mes jambes soient encore trop faibles et me lâchent. Une fois sur pied, j'époussetais mon jean. J'allais bien sûr, reprendre mon monologue, pour la liberté de Mr Gold. Mais, je n'eus pas besoin de le faire. Graham prit la clé de la cellule et le libéra. Je le regardais, étonné. Graham qui venait de désobéir à ma mère. Demain, c'est sûr, c'était la fin du monde.

-Je dirais à ta mère que nous n'avons pas assez de preuves pour l'emprisonner.

Il rendit à Mr Gold ses affaires.

-Maintenant, partez. Avant que ta mère n'arrive.

Je m'exécutais, choqué par son changement de camp. Nous passâmes rapidement la porte.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien Mina ?

J'aurais souhaité qu'il ne me parle pas. J'avais trop peur de me retourner et lui faire face. Il aurait directement vu dans mon regard, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je m'étais jurée, de ne rien dire.

-Oui, oui.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit il me semble ? Je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil.

Je soupirais. Il m'avait partiellement vaincu.

-Encore mes rêves.

-Toujours les mêmes ?

-Oui, mentis-je.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu t'es mise à crier un nom.

C'est pas vrai …

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

-Rumplestiltskin

Mon visage se décomposa. Il fallait que je rebondisse.

-Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

Il sembla déçu et, voyant qu'il avait perdu cette bataille, il ne répondit rien. Je le soupçonnais d'en savoir plus, que ce qu'il voulait me faire croire. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. J'en fus heureuse. Mais, mon cerveau bouillonné. La vérité s'était bien incrustée dans une partie de mon crâne. Une vérité, que je n'oublierais pas de si tôt.

Enfin rentré, je m'allongeais sur le divan. Exténuée. Je réussis à m'endormir quelques heures, mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla.

-Allo ?

-Mina.

-Graham ?

-Écoutes, ta mère est furieuse. Elle est partie chez Mr Gold à l'instant.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire.

Je courais dans toute la maison à la recherche de Mr Gold. Je finis par le trouver dans le sous-sol.

-Mina ?

-Il faut que vous vous cachiez quelque part. Ma mère va arriver.

Il se releva, et me regarda bizarrement. Il croyait sûrement que j'étais folle.

-Graham vient de me le dire. Elle est furieuse parce qu'il vous a laissé sortir.

Il réagit au quart de tour et chercha un endroit à l'abri des regards. Je remontais à l'étage, attendant l'arrivée de ma mère. Le problème, c'est que j'étais trop faible pour l'affronter. Si elle voulait entrer, je n'arriverais pas à l'en empêcher. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Difficilement, j'allais ouvrir. J'écartais un minimum la porte. Son visage était dur, fermé.

-Bonjour.

-Où est Gold ?

-Il n'est pas là. Je suis toute seule.

Elle poussa la porte et je m'écrasais violemment contre le mur. J'essayais de rester forte, mais mes jambes, ne me portaient presque plus. Je passais ma main sur l'arrière de ma tête. Elle était couverte de sang et le mur aussi d'ailleurs. Elle fouilla la maison, je voulais l'arrêter mais je tombais par terre au premier pas que je fis. Je rampais jusqu'à la cuisine, et essayais de trouver quelque chose pour éponger le sang. Je déchirais cinq feuilles d'essuies-tout, et les collais sur mon crâne. Je l'entendais remuer toute la maison. Puis, j'entendis une voix familière.

-Regina, sors d'ici.

-Tu l'as laissé s'en aller …

-Nous n'avions pas de preuves, et tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer comme ça chez les gens. Alors sors ou je serais obligé de t'arrêter.

J'entendis ses talons claquer sur le trottoir dehors.

-Graham, suppliais-je.

Je le vis arriver en courant, ayant distingué la traînée de sang que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Les feuilles étaient gorgées de liquide, si bien qu'on aurait pu les presser. Il les enleva de mon crâne et m'en donna des nouvelles. Sans réfléchir il me prit dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci je ne dis rien. Je distinguais par-dessus son épaule Mr Gold, qui le suivait. Le froid de dehors me frappa, mais il fut aussitôt remplacé par la chaleur de la voiture du shérif. Je voyais Graham conduire et me parler, mais je n'entendais absolument rien. Je savais, malheureusement où il m'emmenait. La route dura pour moi une éternité, et je me voyais lentement mourir. Mais, je sentis encore une fois les bras de Graham m'enrouler puis après ce fut le néant.

Encore une fois je me réveillais, en entendant les bips incessants des machines de l'hôpital. Je sentis une main sur la mienne, et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Mr Gold était là, endormi sur la chaise. Depuis combien de temps je dormais ? Le docteur Whale, arriva rapidement et me servit son baratin habituel. Je n'y fis pas attention, hochant la tête à tout ce qu'il me disait.

-Depuis quand je dors ?

-Je viens de te le dire, tu dors depuis deux jours.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai encore dû te recoudre. Une semaine et tu pourras revenir les enlever.

-Encore !

Je l'entendis rire.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance tu sais.

Notre discussion réveilla Mr Gold, qui fut heureux de constater que j'étais enfin consciente. Je sentis sa main passer le long de mes cheveux. Je réussis à lui sourire, enfin je crois.

-Quand je vais sortir ?

-On attend que tu sois parfaitement réveillée et tu pourras y aller.

J'attendis toute l'après-midi, pour que mes facultés mentales me reviennent. Mr Gold me soutint jusqu'à la voiture, mais il ne prit pas la route pour se rendre chez lui. Il s'arrêta devant le cimetière.

-Pourquoi on est là ?

Il me regarda tristement.

-Ne me dites pas qu'en fait je suis morte et que tout ça ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Il me prit la main.

-Mina, le lendemain de ton arrivée à l'hôpital, Graham est mort.

J'eus du mal à comprendre sur l'instant.

-Pardon ?

-Il est mort au poste de police.

Je descendis de la voiture, il ne me suivit pas. J'errais entre les allées, à _sa _recherche. Quand je vis une tombe, où était gravé _« Graham Humbert »_.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réussi à y croire. Mais, quand je vis toutes les fleurs posées sur le monument, je me rendis compte que ce n'était malheureusement pas un rêve. Je m'agenouillais devant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Seuls trois mots, réussirent à passer mes sanglots.

-Je suis désolée …

L'orage tonna au loin, et une averse me tomba dessus. Sauf, que je ne pouvais me résigner à m'en aller. Mes cheveux collèrent à mon visage, le restant de maquillage que j'avais, coula. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, jusqu'à ces deux derniers jours. Quand il avait sauvé ma vie.

-Merci, Graham.

Des mots que désormais, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire. Soudain, je ne sentis plus la pluie se mêler à mes larmes. Une main se posa sur mon épaule gauche, un geste qui me fit pleurer deux fois plus. Mr Gold se mit à mon niveau, mes yeux restaient rivés sur _lui_.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand notre heure est venue, elle est venue Mina.

-C'est injuste ! Je serais morte s'il n'avait pas été là, et c'est lui qui meurt.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais resta avec moi le temps que mes sanglots s'apaisent. Même si je savais pertinemment, qu'ils ne s'apaiseraient jamais.

* * *

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! _

_Un chapitre un peu light, mais je vous repose un peu pour le chapitre 11 ( il me semble xD). ENORME BOULEVERSEMENT de l'histoire ^^ Donc je repose vos yeux en attendant le moment fatidique ^^ _

_Sinon, une petite reviews ( j'aime tellement quand vous m'en laissez ;) ) _

_A très très bientôt :) _


	9. Les élections

_Coucou ! _

_Merci encore à dwsh, YaNa31 et Lucinda-Lane pour leur reviews :) _

_Je vous donne un chapitre qui est assez long et dont les dialogues proviennent de la série. Je voulais écrire ce chapitre pour vous montrez comment Mina vit ces élections. Alors, puisqu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre. Je vous offre le suivant qui sera poster ce soir ou demain. Et en plus, je supprime un chapitre qui à mon avis ne servira à rien. Donc, le prochain chapitre qui sera publié, sera celui avec LE BOULEVERSEMENT de l'histoire ! ( je vous donne un petit coup de stress là ^^ ). _

_Alors bonne lecture et à ce soir ! _

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Graham était mort, et la vie avait repris son cours. J'avais décidé de retourner à la boutique avec Mr Gold, histoire de me changer les idées. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était à sa place. Ma blessure à la tête, n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Bien que le docteur Whale, m'avait conseillé de ne pas ressortir trop vite. Référence à mes rêves, comme d'habitude. Ceux que j'avais eus récemment, s'étaient fait extrêmement douloureux. Je perdais peu à peu mes forces, mais je me relevais. Il fallait que je continue à avancer, je savais que la fin de mes souffrances, était proche. Alors, même quand ça allait mal, je me forçais à sourire. Tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu, à une exception près, Mr Gold. Il savait quand je mentais, et ça m'impressionnait. Personne ne voyait rien, sauf lui. Incroyable.

Je recevais de plus en plus d'impact électrique lorsque je le touchais. Il avait l'air heureux de ressentir cette secousse, tandis que moi j'étais effrayée. Elles étaient apparus, quand j'avais pris conscience que nous avions un lien. Et elles s'étaient faites plus fortes, lorsque j'avais réalisé qu'il était mon père. Étrange.

Je n'étais plus très loin de la vérité, j'en étais sûre. Il fallait que je persévère, que je ne baisse pas les bras. De toute façon, j'étais arrivée trop loin pour faire demi-tour. Alors, peu m'importe la souffrance, et peu m'importe les plaies que cela laissera. J'arriverais au bout du chemin. Bien sûr, je ne nie pas, que je serais peut-être à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Mais, il faut bien prendre des risques dans la vie. Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois.

L'après-midi, je l'observais recouvrir je ne-sais-quoi de lanoline. J'étais obligée de me boucher le nez, car il en dégageait une odeur horrible. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour rester au-dessus de ce truc sans vomir. Soudain la cloche de la boutique rententit.

-Mr Gold, appela Emma.

Je le vis sourire, comme s'il s'était attendu à la voir venir.

-Vous êtes là ?

-Évidemment c'est ma boutique, se murmura t-il.

J'entendis Emma s'approchait, puis elle apparut derrière le rideau qui servait de porte. Elle avança vers nous, puis s'arrêta net en sentant l'odeur.

-Oula ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-C'est de la lanoline, un imperméabilisant.

-On se croirait dans une bergerie, souffla t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop respirer.

-On la trouve dans la toison des moutons, c'est pour ça que leur laine ne laisse pas passer l'eau.

-C'est une infection.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je respire par la bouche depuis tout l'heure ? Lui rétorquais-je.

-T'as du courage. Vous avez le bureau du shérif vous pourrez peut-être me dire pourquoi. Mais très vite, ou dehors alors.

Mr Gold se leva et lui fit face.

-Je voulais seulement vous faire part de mes sincères condoléances, le shérif était un homme bien.

Emma ne sut quoi dire.

-Je vois que vous portez toujours votre plaque d'adjointe, ça va faire deux semaines qu'il nous a quitté. Et il me semble que si vous assumez la fonction de shérif deux semaines d'affilée, le poste vous revient officiellement. Vous devriez porter son étoile.

-Ouais, je suppose, mais je suis pas pressée de le faire. Bon, merci de votre sollicitude.

Emma partit de l'autre côté, Mr Gold la suivit.

-J'ai ses affaires …

-Pardon ?

-Celles du shérif. Il louait un appartement qui m'appartenait. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous ai appelé, j'aurais pensé que vous vouliez les garder en souvenir.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

-Comme vous voudrez, dans ce cas je vais tout donner à Madame Mills. Je crois que c'était la personne dont il était le plus proche.

-Non je suis pas certaine de ça.

Je me dirigeais lentement dans la salle, puis m'installais près du comptoir.

-Vous ne la portez pas dans votre cœur.

« -Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça, pensais-je. »

-Écoutez, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il y a là va partir directement à la poubelle. Alors, vous devriez prendre quelque chose. Tenez sa veste.

Elle déclina.

-Bien et qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?

Il sortit de talkie-walkie.

-Ils plairaient à Henry, vous pourriez jouer avec tous les deux.

-Non, je …

-Prenez les, ils grandissent vite vous savez.

-Merci.

-Amusez avec votre petit garçon, ces moments-là sont précieux croyez-moi. C'est ça qui est terrible avec les enfants, avant même qu'on s'en aperçoive, ils s'en vont.

Emma partit sans rien dire de plus. Son discours me laissa perplexe.

-Vous avez déjà eu des enfants Mr Gold ?

Il tenta vainement de me sourire.

-Deux. Un fils et une fille.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je les ai perdu. Tous les deux. Mon fils, parce que je ne pensais qu'à moi. Et ma fille …

Il me regarda longuement, attendant que ce soit moi qui lui dise la réponse.

-Parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger correctement, alors que j'en étais capable. C'est à elle, que tu ressembles énormément.

Il tenta encore de sourire, puis se retira. Quand à moi, je m'appuyais contre le meuble, je sentais que mes jambes allaient me lâcher. Je préférais éviter Mr Gold tout le reste de la journée. Je pense qu'il essaya de faire de même. Bien que nous soyons dans une minuscule boutique. Nous rentrâmes également en silence, personne ne chercha à faire la conversation. Je me posais sur le divan, et je m'endormis sans faire attention.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillais, une couverture était posée sur moi. Mr Gold était allongé dans l'autre canapé. Mais, il devait être réveillé depuis plus longtemps.

-Mr Gold ? Vous avez dormi là ?

-Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule en bas, avec ta mère on ne sait jamais.

-Il fallait me réveiller pour que je monte, vous savez.

-Tu dormais tellement bien, que je n'ai pas voulu te lever.

Je me levais et montais en haut me laver. J'entendis Mr Gold parler au téléphone, mais je ne compris pas à propos de quoi.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions de retour dans la boutique. J'étais encore assise non loin du comptoir, où Mr Gold observait la flamme d'un briquet. Tout à coup, la cloche de la boutique retentit encore. Il n 'y avait jamais eu de autant de monde en deux jours. Malheureusement, ce fut ma mère qui poussa la porte. Mr Gold me regarda, me faisant comprendre que je n'avais rien à craindre.

-Regina. Vous voulez que je déplace certains objets, que je vous fasse un peu de place pour exprimer votre colère.

De quoi il parle ?

-C'est vous qui avez trouvé cette faille dans la charte de la ville.

-Les documents juridiques, les contrats en tous genres. J'avoue que ça m'a toujours fasciné.

-Oui, vous avez toujours aimé pinailler sur des points de détail.

-J'aime les armes discrètes et modestes. Une aiguille, un stylo. Les subtilités d'un accord écrit, des nuances. Ce n'est pas votre style il faut le reconnaître.

-Vous êtes vraiment une ordure.

-Oh Oh. J'ai l'impression que vous vous laissez emporter par le chagrin. C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à Graham.

-Je vous interdis de parler de lui. Vous ne savez rien de cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a savoir, il est mort.

-Vous comptez réellement vous mesurer à moi ?

-Pas directement, quand on y pense, nous œuvrons l'un comme l'autre pour le bien-être de nos concitoyens. Mais nous n'avons pas choisi le même camp.

-Eh bien je crois que vous avez misé sur le mauvais cheval.

Tout ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Mr Gold voulait se venger, mais s'il se venge, la balle sera du côté de Regina. Là ça fera mal.

-C'est pas votre genre de soutenir le perdant.

-Elle n'a pas encore perdu.

-Mais elle perdra.

-Ne sous-estimez pas une personne, qui agit dans l'intérêt de son enfant.

-Ce n'est pas son enfant. Pas sur le plan légal.

-Oh, c'est vous maintenant, qui pinaillait sur un point de détail.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux Mina, la porte est …

-Ne compte pas sur moi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu préfères la compagnie de Mr Gold à la mienne.

-Si. Beaucoup plus même. Donc, maintenant si tu veux bien, la porte est juste derrière toi et je crois qu'elle aussi est ouverte.

-Je ne te referais pas cette proposition une deuxième fois.

-Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à te la refuser encore une fois.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, mais la referma et passa la porte.

-De quoi vous parliez exactement ?

-Oh, un débat va avoir lieu entre Emma et Sidney. Pour le poste de shérif.

-Vous avez pris le parti d'Emma. Juste pour vaincre ma mère.

-C'est une vengeance indirecte.

Le soir tomba rapidement, tandis que Mr Gold m'expliquait soigneusement son plan. Il s'en alla une demi-heure dans l'arrière boutique puis revint. Une heure plus tard, Emma rentra encore dans la boutique.

-Ça ne désemplit pas aujourd'hui.

Emma claqua violemment la porte.

-Vous n'avez pas cassé ma petite cloche j'espère.

-C'est vous qui avait mis le feu.

-Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici de toute la soirée.

-Sentez ça, c'est la même odeur que votre graisse de mouton. Et apparemment ce truc est inflammable.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça !

-Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez. Je vous rappelle qu'ils font des travaux à la mairie en ce moment. Il y a toujours des produits inflammables qui traînent dans un chantier de ce genre.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Si c'était moi qui avez fait ça, ce serait parce que vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner. A moins de faire, quelque chose qui marque les esprits. Quelque chose comme, je ne sais pas, sauver quelqu'un des flammes.

-Et comment vous pourriez savoir que je serais sur place à ce moment là ?

-Regina n'est peut-être pas la seule, à avoir des yeux et des oreilles dans toute la ville. Ou peut-être bien que j'ai plus d'intuition que d'autres. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-J'aurais pu la planter là.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas votre genre.

-Je refuse de participer à ça.

-Vous venez de le faire. C'est le prix de la victoire Mlle Swann.

-Un prix que je ne suis pas prête à payer. Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, allez-y dénoncez moi ! Mais si vous le faites, demandez-vous à quoi vous vous apprêtez à renoncer et à qui va le plus profiter votre défaite.

Elle partit en direction de la porte.

-Ah oui ! Et surtout demandez-vous qui vous pourriez décevoir.

Je faillis en lâcher mon téléphone. Je regardais Mr Gold, étonnée, surprise, choquée.

-Vous avez brûlé la mairie ! M'exclamais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il partit dans la réserve. S'il y croit que ça va m'arrêter. Je poussais sauvagement le rideau.

-Vous comptez me répondre ?

Toujours rien, il s'était adossé à une de ses tâches.

-Ne parlais-je pas avec Mr Gold ? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur !

Il se releva et me regarda bizarrement. Une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir déjà dit ça. Mais quand ? Il remarqua que j'étais troublée par ce que je venais de dire. Soudain quelque chose au plus profond de moi, me secoua. Je tenais fermement le coin de la table. Je me sentais nauséeuse, comme si j'étais sur un bateau qui affrontait une tempête. Je tentais de soutenir son regard, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon corps tout entier me fit souffrir. Je m'énervais contre moi-même de me faire subir ça. Mr Gold se jeta sur moi pour me retenir, me répétant qu'il fallait que je respire. Ma colère et ma douleur augmentèrent. Je serrais mes mains à m'en briser les os.

-STOP ! Hurlais-je.

Au même moment, la vitrine dans l'arrière boutique explosa. La douleur s'arrêta, et Mr Gold me fixa. Je me dégageais quand je compris que c'était moi qui avais fait ça.

-Purée !

-Mina calme toi !

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?! Oh, c'est pas vrai.

Il tenta de me calmer, mais je crois qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Il me ramena à la maison. Une fois rentré, je m'assis dans le fauteuil. Mes mains tremblaient encore, ma respiration était saccadée. Je n'en revenais pas. Mr Gold me donna un verre d'eau, je le bus d'une traite. Puis, je me sentis fatigué. Je fermais les yeux, sans m'en rendre compte. Il m'allongea et plus rien.

Je me réveillais, je regardais l'horloge.

-QUOI ! TROIS HEURES ET DEMIES !

-Oui, tu as bien dormi.

Je me retournais Mr Gold était là. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Emma a gagné, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Quand à moi je ne me souvins pas de comment je m'étais endormie. La seule chose dont je me rappelais, c'était la vitrine qui avait explosé. Je me demandais si c'était réellement moi, ou autre chose. Je ne le saurais probablement pas maintenant.


	10. La vérité

_Me voilà donc, comme promis ! Avec le chapitre le plus important ! _

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il peut bien se passer, de si terrible ! _

_Bonne Lecture :) _

* * *

J'avais passé toute la matinée à m'occuper de la boutique. Mr Gold avait un problème à régler avec un certain Moe. Bref, je faisais en sorte de ne plus être au courant de ses petites affaires. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec les élections. Je fermais la boutique, puisqu'il était midi passé. J'écoutais la musique sur tout le trajet. Je croisais plusieurs personnes, du quartier de Mr Gold, qui maintenant me connaissaient. En arrivant devant la maison, je découvris que la porte était ouverte. Je mis mon téléphone en mode vibreur. J'entrais prudemment dans la demeure et m'emparais d'un chandelier en argent. J'avais avancé de deux pièces, quand soudain, j'entendis un bruit du côté de la porte d'entrée. Quand j'y arrivais, il n'y avait personne. Je retournais sur mes pas, puis arrivais dans la pièce à gauche de l'entrée. Je vis une personne, alors je levais le chandelier et marchais en douceur. L'homme se retourna et quelqu'un lui fit face, puis les deux se retournèrent vers moi. Par chance, c'était Mr Gold et Emma. Je baissais le chandelier, et eux ils baissèrent leurs armes.

-Un chandelier ? Me demanda Emma.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Shérif Swann.

-Vos voisins ont vu la porte ouverte, ils m'ont averti.

-Apparemment on vient de me cambrioler.

-C'est drôle comme ça vous arrive souvent.

-Eh bien, j'ai du mal à me faire aimer de mes congénères.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu n'as rien Mina.

-Non, c'est bon. Je suis arrivée après avoir fermé la boutique, et j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte.

Mr Gold inspecta la maison, à le recherche de ce qu'il manquait.

-Vous pouvez y aller shérif. Je sais ce qu'on m'a pris et qui est le voleur. Je vais m'en occuper.

Nous baissèrent tous les deux notre téléphone.

-Non, pas question. Si vous ne me dites rien c'est vous que je vais arrêter pour obstruction à la justice.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui tue, et il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant qu'il ne craque.

-D'accord, il s'appelle Moe French, et il est fleuriste. Comme il ne me remboursait plus un prêt, nous avons eu une petite dispute, sur la façon de régler la situation.

-D'accord, je vais aller lui en parler.

-Je n'en doute pas, si vous le trouvez avant moi. Vous savez il arrive souvent malheur aux gens qui se comportent mal.

-C'est une menace ?

-Une constatation.

Emma partit. J'avais peur que Mr Gold se rende justice lui-même. Dans ce cas-là, je peinais cet homme. Un Mr Gold en colère, n'augure rien de bon. Référence à la voiture de ma mère.

-Nous allons repartir à la boutique, au cas où il aurait décidé d'y aller aussi.

Moi qui voulais ne plus rien savoir sur ses affaires.

Heureusement la boutique n'avait rien. Je me serais sentie coupable, si quelque chose était arrivé. Il resta avec moi, par peur que quelque chose n'arrive. J'astiquais toute la journée, des bibelots, et me demandai sans cesse si j'étais sûre d'aller bien. Puis à quatre heures, ma jambe vibra. J'avais oublié de remettre mon téléphone en mode actif.

-Emma ?

-Mina, tu pourras dire à Mr Gold que j'ai retrouvé ses affaires. Il peut passer quand il veut les récupérer.

-Je vais lui dire.

Le temps que je raccroche, Mr Gold avait déjà attrapé son blouson et ses clés de voiture. Il roula plus vite, que ce que la loi autorisait.

-Vous êtes si pressé de retrouver vos biens ?

-Il y a quelque chose d'une grande valeur qui m'a été volé.

Il accéléra encore plus, et en moins de cinq minutes nous étions au poste de police. Nous entrâmes et Emma nous attendait. Elle souleva le drap qui recouvrait son bureau, une myriade d'objets était posée dessus.

-Y a pas de quoi ! Vous aviez raison c'est votre pote, Moe, j'ai tout retrouvé à son domicile.

-Et lui, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-On le cherche.

-Je vois, vous n'avez votre travail qu'à moitié.

-En moins d'une journée j'ai tout récupéré. Vous n'êtes pas content ?

Sa réaction m'étonnait. Tout était là pourtant. Son objet de valeur, devait y être également.

-Vous n'avez rien retrouvé, il manque une chose.

-Vous l'aurez quand je l'aurais arrêté.

-Sauf si je le trouve avant vous.

Il partit, je marchais derrière lui. Il s'assit dans la voiture et souffla.

-Qu'est que qu'il vous manque ?

-L'objet le plus important.

-Dites-moi ce que c'est, je l'ai peut-être vu dans la maison.

-Une tasse … ébréchée.

-Une minute, c'est la tasse que j'ai vue dans la boutique pendant les vacances ?

-Oui, c'est celle là. Elle a appartenu à la femme que j'aimais. Elle est morte.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée Mr Gold, je ne …

-Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Il toucha mes cheveux, nous ressentîmes encore une décharge.

-Je vais commencer à croire que vous êtes électrique Mr Gold.

Il ria, et mit le contact.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, je me mis sur l'ordinateur. Tandis que Mr Gold, sembla perturbé. J'avais une rédaction à donner à Lola, une autre de mes amies. Mais, je ne l'avais pas encore écrite. Alors, je devais me mettre au travail. Cela faisait bien deux heures que je travaillais. Mr Gold brisa le son de mes doigts touchant le clavier .

-Mina, je vais faire quelques courses. Il manque des choses.

-D'accord, vous voulez que vous accompagne.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il partit et j'entendis les graviers de l'allée, s'écraser contre les roues de la voiture. Je finis peu de temps après ma dissertation. Alors, je décidais d'aller prendre un bain. Je pris tout mon temps et quand je sortais il était vingt heures. Je m'attendais à sentir l'odeur du dîner, mais je ne sentis rien. Ça faisait trois heures qu'il était parti et qu'il n'était pas revenu. Je pensais savoir, ce qu'il était réellement parti faire. Je décidais d'appeler Emma.

-Allo ?

-Emma, c'est Mina. Mr Gold est parti il y a trois heures faire des courses, et j'ai peur qu'il soit parti chercher Moe.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Je vais aller le chercher. Reste bien chez toi. Je t'appellerais quand je l'aurais.

J'essayais de dormir, mais je ne pensais qu'à ça. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je partis devant le commissariat. Je m'assis sur le banc et attendis qu'elle arrive. Plusieurs piétons me regardèrent bizarrement et je vis Henry arriver.

-Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci.

-Et toi ?

-J'attends ta mère.

-Tu ne veux pas manger ? Maman m'attend chez Granny.

J'avais envie de refuser, mais j'avais tellement faim que j'acceptais. Henry sautait comme une puce, et ma mère fut surprise de me voir.

-J'ai proposé à Mina de manger avec nous.

Elle fut contente.

-Mr Gold ne va rien dire ?

-Il est au courant, mentis-je.

-J'ai appris qu'il s'était fait cambrioler.

-Ce matin.

-C'est fou ce que les gens sont prêts à faire, quand ils n'aiment pas quelqu'un.

-Fou, c'est le mot.

Henry meubla la conversation toute la soirée. Nous étions en train de manger, quand je reçu enfin l'appel d'Emma.

-Allo ?

-Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Je suis au poste.

-J'arrive.

-Désolé Henry, mais je dois y aller. Mr Gold a besoin de mon aide.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, et dis au-revoir de loin à ma mère. Une fois sortie du restaurant, je courais jusqu'au poste. Je poussais violemment la porte. Après plusieurs successions de couloirs, je vis Mr Gold dans une cellule.

-Mr Gold !

-Il a presque tué Moe. Mais, il ne lui a rien cassé de vital, il a de la chance. Il parlait d'une fille avec laquelle il se serait mal conduit.

Je me tournais, ayant compris la dure vérité, qui avait fait que Mr Gold se soit comporté ainsi. Il me regarda les yeux embués de larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je voyais la détresse dans son regard, je voyais la tristesse et la haine.

-Combien de temps vas-tu le garder ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de revenir demain Mina.

-Non ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Même s'il faut que je dorme sur le sol.

-Tu ne peux pas …

- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

Emma me regarda attentivement, il aurait fallu un bulldozer pour me faire bouger de là. Elle soupira, vaincu.

-Très bien. Tu dormiras sur le fauteuil.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bon et bien je vais y aller. Je vais quand même vous laisser la lumière de mon bureau allumée.

Je la suivis du regard, elle partit et j'entendis les clés verrouiller la porte.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

-Je ne … je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. J'aurais dû te le dire, parce que tu es la première personne, que j'apprécie autant dans cette ville.

Je passais ma main à travers les barreaux, et posais ma main sur la mienne. Je ne fis pas attention à l'électricité qui passa dans mon corps.

-Je vous apprécie énormément Mr Gold. Ne vous en voulez pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit. Il y a des choses que je ne vous dis pas non plus. Mais, il faut bien avoir des secrets.

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je vois dans mes rêves, dont je ne parle à personne. Je préfère assembler le puzzle d'abord.

-Si Henry dit vrai, j'espère que tu te souviendras, dit-il en sanglotant.

-Je l'espère aussi.

J'allais me coucher sur le « fauteuil », par chance je réussis à m'endormir rapidement. Emma nous réveilla le matin, vers neuf heures. J'oubliais où j'étais un instant, et me retournais. Sauf, qu'il n'y eut que du vide, et je tombais sur le carrelage. Je poussais un gémissement.

-Tout va bien Mina ? Dis Emma.

-Tout allait bien avant que tu ouvres les volets.

-Je croyais que ça te dérangeait pas de dormir ici.

-Pas le moins du monde. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais juste aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Comme tu voudras.

Je la vis sortir un sandwich, tandis que je me relevais. Mes os craquèrent, et je me jurais de ne plus jamais dormir sur cette chose. Le froid frappa mes bras nus. Je frottais mes mains dessus, dans l'espoir de me réchauffer un peu. J'allais chez Granny, quand je vis ma mère et Henry partir vers le commissariat. Quand je vis le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage, je compris qu'elle devait avoir un rôle dans ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je les suivis, oubliant le petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient entrés. Henry ressortit avec Emma. Elle avait sans doute dû lui proposer un petit moment avec Henry, en échange d'une discussion avec Mr Gold. Je décidais de rentrer sans faire de bruit. Je me positionnais au coin du mur, là où je les voyais, mais eux ne me voyaient pas.

-Eh bien, vous vouliez vraiment avoir cette conversation.

-Apparemment c'était la seule façon d'y arriver.

-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Elle s'avança vers la cellule et s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

-Quand deux personnes veulent quelque chose que l'autre a, on arrive toujours à s'arranger. Vous avez ce que je veux.

« -Tiens, je l'aurais parié! »

-Oui.

-Donc, c'est vous qui l'avez poussé à faire ça.

-Je lui ai peut-être laissé entendre que les vrais hommes, prenaient leurs responsabilités.

-Oui, et vous lui avez dit, exactement ce qu'il devait prendre. J'en suis sûr.

Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit ! J'aurais pu lui récupérer.

-On se connaissait si bien autrefois Mr Gold. On doit vraiment en arriver là.

-Oui, on dirait que oui. Vous savez ce que je veux, vous qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je veux que vous répondiez à une seule, et unique question. Et répondez simplement. Quel est votre nom ?

Quoi ? C'est ça, sa question !

-Mais, c'est Mr Gold.

-Votre vrai nom.

-Depuis que je suis de ce monde, je n'en ai jamais porté d'autre.

-Mais quand vous étiez dans l'autre monde, quel nom aviez-vous ?

Je me sentis défaillir. Qu'entendait-elle par « l'autre monde » ?

-De quoi me parlez-vous ?

-Je pense que vous le savez ! Si vous voulez que je vous rende ce qui vous appartient, dites-moi votre nom.

Il hésita durant de nombreuses minutes.

-Rumplestiltskin. Maintenant donnes-moi ce que je veux.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Je n'en revenais pas. Alors, lui aussi était au courant depuis le début. Si j'avais su. Henry avait raison, nous étions des personnages de contes. Elle lui donna la tasse ébréchée.

-Merci, votre majesté.

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de hurler. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je retenais mes sanglots, autant que je le pouvais.

-Alors maintenant que nous sommes honnêtes entre nous, rappelons-nous comment s'était entre nous tu veux bien ? Et ne te laisse pas abuser par ces barreaux, c'est moi le plus puissant ici …

-Oh oh ! Je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un !

« -Je crains le pire ! »

-Tu as oublié notre petite fille, Isadora, dit-elle en ricanant, enfin ici, c'est Mina.

« -NOTRE ? »

Je me retournais et fermais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Tu me le paieras ! Tu paieras de me l'avoir enlevé ! Je serais sorti d'ici dans peu de temps, et entre nous rien ne changera jamais.

-Eh bien, nous allons voir.

Je sortis en courant, j'étais perdue, je n'avais plus aucun repère. J'avais du mal à respirer, du mal à voir. Ma mère sortit du commissariat. Je décidais de me cacher. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol boueux. Je voulais hurler. Hurler, ma haine, hurler mon chagrin. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. La boule dans ma gorge m'en empêchait. Je n'avais personne à qui le dire, personne qui aurait pu comprendre ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie, par la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Je me relevais, pourtant. Je courus, jusqu'à la personne qui m'aurait compris. Je m'agenouillais devant lui.

-AIDE MOI ! Graham ! Je t'en prie ! Aide-moi …

Je m'allongeais le long de la tombe, je sanglotais toujours autant. Dans ma poitrine, un trou s'était creusé. Un trou béant. Je voulais me réveiller, je voulais que tout soit redevenu comme avant. Que je me lève et que je trouve Mr Gold, derrière le plan de travail. Je voulais retourner à la boutique comme autrefois. J'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. J'aurais souhaité, n'avoir jamais été ici. Mais, je devrais retourner dans la dure réalité. Je devrais, me relever, garder la tête haute. Je le devais. Même si parfois, la vérité est dure à accepter.

* * *

_Fini ! Alors ? Il vous a plu ? _

_Voilà le gros BOULVERSEMENT ! Alors, la prochaine fois, Mina va t-elle parler à Mr Gold à propos de ce qu'elle a entendu ? Ou se taira t-elle et essayera de rester debout ? A voir ? _

_Donnez-moi vos avis ! ;) _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous vers lundi-mardi pour la suite. Je vais accélèrer un peu l'écriture, puisque ma rentrée approche et que je n'aurais plus le temps mais ne t'inquiètes pas dwsh ! Je n'arrêterais jamais ma fiction ( je l'aime trop ^^ ) _

_A bientôt !_


	11. Les traîtres

_Voilà, je vous ai promis un nouveau chapitre et je tiens mes promesses ! :) _

_Merci à dwsh, YaNa31 et Lucinda-Lane qui suivent encore et toujours mes histoires ! _

_Reprenons donc où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois ! _

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

J'étais là, par terre, fixant l'herbe verte du cimetière. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Il devait être midi. Mais, je m'en fichais. Mon téléphone avait sonné, une bonne vingtaine de fois. Mais, je m'en fichais également. Que les traîtres me cherchent. Je leur dirais que j'avais entendu des gens parler de Graham, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'y aller. Je ne comptais rien leur dire. Je voulais voir, à quel point ils pouvaient me mentir. J'allais me faire souffrir, je le savais. Mais je m'en contrefichais. Je fixais le peu de tombes qu'il y avait. J'aurais souhaité être dans l'une d'entre elles. J'aurais souhaité être morte. J'entendis l'herbe craquer sous les pas de quelqu'un. Il courait. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

-Mina ? Mina, tu vas bien ? Dis Emma.

Elle avait l'air inquiète, moi j'étais vide. Le trou dans ma poitrine était toujours ouvert, comme si on m'avait arraché mon cœur de force. J'aurais résisté, mais ils se seraient acharnés. Elle me secoua violemment. Elle secoua violemment ma carcasse. Tout se déroulait lentement. Je distinguais deux autres ombres derrière elle. Ma mère, et Mr Gold. Vraiment ironique. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Mina, réponds-nous ! Dis Regina.

Elle posa sa main sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être sale. Je lui jetais un regard, emplit de dégoût.

-Va t'en ! Laisse-moi …

J'étais à deux pas de l'hystérie. Emma vit mon regard haineux et me releva.

-Regina, je crois qu'elle ne veut pas vous voir. Vous feriez mieux de partir.

-C'est ma fille ! Et elle ne va pas bien.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin de ta présence. Emma …

-Oui.

-Je veux rentrer.

Elle passa son bras à ma taille pour me soutenir. J'entendais ma mère crier derrière moi. Emma me mit dans la voiture de patrouille. J'entendis la porte arrière s'ouvrir et se refermer. Une main se posa sur mon bras.

-Mina, tu es sûre que ça va ? Me demanda Mr Gold.

Je me tournais, et lui fit un sourire, qui même à moi me parut faux. Je hochais la tête et me remis en place. Je serrais les poings en sentant ses mains passer dans mes cheveux.

« -Ne dis rien, ne dis rien ! »

Emma monta dans la voiture et mit le contact. Je fixais dehors, tournée vers la vitre. Elle me sortit de mes pensées.

-Mina, tu nous as fait une peur affreuse ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

-Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. En allant chez Granny chez entendu des personnes parler de la mort de Graham. Tout m'est revenu. J'ai décidé d'y aller et j'ai oublié que vous m'attendiez. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça !

Je sentais que Mr Gold me regardait. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? J'en doute. Les mots résonnaient toujours dans mon esprit. Comme une chanson, que je n'aurais pas réussie à oublier et qui tournerait en boucle. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever l'écho.

-Mina ?

-J'ai juste mal au crâne.

Ce n'était pas mon habitude de mentir, mais je ne voulais rien dire. Après, il fallait voir combien de temps je tiendrais en vivant avec_ lui_. Finalement, le jour où la malédiction prendrait fin, je voulais tout oublier. Mes souffrances, mes peines, mes peurs. Tant pis pour Henry, tant pis pour Emma. Mais, je souffrais tellement que ma respiration était quasi-inexistante. Mon cœur, enfin ce qu'il en restait, battait à cents à l'heure. Et le trou, faisait encore plus mal à chaque battement. Par réflexe, je portais mon bras à mon sein. Comme pour le protéger.

-Tu es blessée Mina ?

-Non, c'est juste … quand je suis tombée près de la tombe je me suis fais un peu mal. Mais ça va.

Je vis se rapprocher la maison de Mr Gold. Je portais déjà ma main sur la poignée. Dés que la voiture s'arrêta, je descendis. Le tonnerre gronda, je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Il s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil. J'entendis Emma et Mr Gold descendre.

-Je vous laisse Mr Gold. Mais c'est pas pour vous, c'est pour elle.

-Merci.

Je passais la porte sans l'attendre. Je montais les escaliers en vitesse et m'enfermais dans la chambre. Le temps que je m'allonge, Mr Gold frappa à la porte.

-Mina, laisse-moi entrer. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle.

-Parler de quoi ? De la mort de Graham ! Je pense que ça va aller.

-Mina …

-Laissez-moi ! Dis-je alors qu'une nouvelle averse de larmes faisait son apparition.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Alors, je sus que je pouvais laisser mes sanglots s'échapper. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que cette discussion allait changer ma vie ? Soudain, je perçus le bruit des gouttes d'eau, se heurtant contre la fenêtre. Je me levais et m'assis sur le rebord de la vitre. Je m'enveloppais dans la couverture, et je m'endormis.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent vers dix-huit heures. L'orage tonnait toujours au loin, et seuls les éclairs réduisaient la pénombre de la pièce. Je décidais qu'il fallait que j'affronte Mr Gold. Sans me détacher de la couette, je tournais le verrou de la porte. Il était toujours là, dans le fauteuil. Il tenait sa tasse entre les mains. Sa tasse ébréchée. Celle qui était la cause de tout ça. Je descendais lentement les escaliers. Il ne se détourna pas. Je m'assis à côté de lui, ce fut le silence total. Il le rompit en premier, en frôlant le dessous de mes yeux.

-Tu as pleuré.

-Oui.

-Pleurer ne le ramènera pas.

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai besoin.

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Je posais mon regard sur la tasse, qu'il tenait toujours. Comment un si petit objet, avait-il pu provoquer tout ça ? Non, ce n'est pas l'objet le responsable. C'est lui. Il avait dit la vérité pour la récupérer. Il l'avait fait par amour, pour une tasse. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Je me serais vendue à la première phrase que j'aurais dite. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu lui dire que j'avais entendu sa discussion, qu'il avait eue avec ma mère, sur un monde magique et sur son véritable nom ? Oh ! Je regrettais amèrement d'être une fille ordinaire. Je me posais une question, qui n'avait aucun rapport. Si celui que j'étais censée aimer avait été là, m'aurait-il aidé ? Bonne question. Il est difficile de se dire, qu'on aime quelqu'un, sans le savoir, et sans savoir à quoi il ressemble réellement. Je fermais lourdement les yeux. Je voulais chasser ses pensées de ma tête.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on parle de la mort de Graham. Je m'en remettrais. Un jour ou l'autre.

-Je ne parle pas de la mort de Graham.

-De quoi est-ce que vous …

La réponse me parut pourtant évidente.

-De la discussion que j'ai eue avec ta mère au commissariat, et indirectement avec toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Mina, tu peux peut-être réussir à tromper ta mère, mais pas moi saches-le. J'ai vu tes cheveux dépasser du mur, et j'ai aussi entendu une partie des pleurs que tu voulais retenir.

Je détournais ma tête, ne voulant pas en entendre de plus. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, quand je me rappelais ce qu'il s'était passé. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. C'était impossible. Il tenta de tourner ma tête, mais je me levais du canapé, résolue à ne pas baisser les armes.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! Pourquoi ?!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je n'avais pas fini.

-J'avais confiance en vous ! Et en personne d'autre !

-Tu devais le découvrir de toi-même. Pour que tu puisses te rappeler.

-Vous croyez que ça a marché ?!

Mes sanglots rendirent mes accusations, moins crédibles. Je pris une profonde respiration et essuyais mes larmes.

« -Ne pas faiblir ! Ne pas faiblir ! »

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, pour dire de les remettre en ordre.

-Je constate que non.

-Vous constatez bien. Sinon, si je le devinais jamais, vous comptiez me le dire ?

Je vis dans son regard que non.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je savais déjà que vous, étiez mon père ! Alors votre « discussion » m'a plus détruit qu'autre chose !

Il fut plus que surpris.

-Comment ?

-Les choses que je vois dans mes rêves, dont je vous ai parlé. Celle-ci en fait partie. Alors maintenant, ça fait quoi de se retrouver à ma place. De se dire qu'on vous a menti depuis le début !

Il se leva et commença à faire, difficilement le tour de la pièce. Il me fit face et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Rumplestiltskin, je suis Le Ténébreux, et je suis également ton père. J'ai un fils, qui s'appelle Baelfire. Tu me l'avais déjà demandé quand nous étions dans mon château. Qui lui, se trouve dans la forêt enchantée. Tu t'appelles en réalité Isadora …

Un vertige commença à prendre mon corps, avec une intense envie de vomir. Je m'accrochais à ce que je pus trouver.

-Et tu seras la plus puissante d'entre tous.

Je m'effondrais. La douleur torturait chacune parcelle de mon corps. Je me tordais de douleur sur le sol. Mr Gold me prit dans ses bras.

-Faites que ça s'arrête ! Je vous en prie !

Je hurlais ma douleur, si fort que je me brisais les tympans. Je le suppliais, même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Je me tenais à lui, comme je tenais à ma vie. Je luttais, mais mes forces m'abandonnaient. J'en pleurais. Je sentais que j'allais perdre, j'avais baissé les bras. Une à une, les vitres explosèrent. Comme la vitrine de la boutique. Mr Gold me protégea, avant de se protéger lui. Puis, tout s'arrêta comme la dernière fois. Je haletais. Il voulut me relever, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. J'étais devenue trop faible. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur mon front, et rejoignaient mes larmes. Il me conduit jusqu'au canapé. On aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait, que ses fenêtres avaient explosé. J'avais chaud, mais quand il me toucha il me fit comprendre que j'étais gelée. Il me mit au moins cinq couvertures sur moi. J'avais toujours du mal à respirer. Mon cœur, pour une fois, battait lentement, trop même. Un spasme parcourut le bas de mon corps. Je me tordis.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça.

-Vous croyez, dis-je entre deux gémissements.

La douleur s'arrêta puis revint, puis s'arrêta, et revint encore et encore. Il en fut ainsi toute la nuit et la journée d'après et la nuit d'après. Il en fut ainsi pendant plus d'une semaine.

* * *

_Fini ! (encore) _

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_Je reviendrais vers mercredi pour vous offrir la suite ! Et cette fois-ci ce sera la fin de la malédiction :D ( certains et certaines doivent dire Hallejuhah xD ) _

_A bientôt :) _


	12. Retrouvailles

_Voilà la fin de la malédiction ( Hallelujah !) ^o^_

_J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre pour qu'il plaise !_

_Merci à dwsh, Lucinda-Lane, YaNa31 qui suivent l'histoire ! _

_Bonne Lecture :) _

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passé. J'étais de plus en plus faible, et ressentais de plus en plus la douleur. Mr Gold devait m'aider pour tout. Avant, j'aurais pu gravir des montagnes. Aujourd'hui, j'avais du mal à monter les escaliers. Je mangeais ce que je pouvais, puisque je n'avais même plus assez d'énergie pour ouvrir la bouche. Des spasmes me parcouraient toutes les demies-heures. Mr Gold avait voulu me remmener à l'hôpital. J'avais tout de suite exprimé mon désaccord. Mon visage et mon corps n'étaient plus le même. Ma peau perdait de sa netteté, et prenait un teint de mort. Mes yeux vairons, perdaient de leur éclat. Mes cheveux, étaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude, mais ils tombaient par poignées. J'avais l'impression, que mon corps se laissait mourir. Pour ne pas accepter à la réalité ? Peut-être. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas, moi-même, pourquoi il s'infligeait cela. Pour moi, une petite dépression aurait suffi. Et ça aurait été, beaucoup plus supportable. Oui, je souffrais à ce point là. Vous est-il déjà arrivé, de souffrir à un point que vous voudriez mourir ? Si oui, vous savez donc ce que je ressens. Les révélations de Mr Gold, m'avaient donné l'effet de m'être faite écraser pas un bus. J'avais essayé, chaque jour de lui pardonner. Mais, mon esprit ne voulait pas. S'entêtant à me dire, qu'une trahison est une trahison. Je devais donc combattre mon corps, et mon esprit . Un combat que j'avais, sans doute déjà perdu. Chaque jour que je supportais, était pour moi un miracle. J'avais peur de m'endormir le soir, et de ne pas me réveiller le matin. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la mort, aussi bien que ces deux dernières semaines. Nous n'étions rien ici. Juste une poussière, que l'on pouvait balayer d'un revers de la main. J'étais dans la poussière, dans le cas présent. La main, je ne savais pas encore. Je me disais que tout prendrait fin bientôt, mais aussitôt, je me demandais, allais-je tenir jusqu'au bout ? Il le fallait.

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, alors que mon corps était glacé. Mr Gold osait à peine me toucher. Depuis l'accident, il ne m'abandonnait plus. Je m'étais excusée, maintes et maintes fois pour les fenêtres, même si je n'étais pas sûre, que c'était moi. Mais, il se fichait de tout cela. Lui s'était excusé, pour toutes les vérités qu'il m'avait dites ce soir là. Là par contre, moi je ne m'en fichais pas. C'était en partie sa faute, si j'étais allongée dans ce canapé depuis une éternité. Je lui avais fait promettre, que si je survivais à tout ça, il faudrait qu'il se rachète. Même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que je survive, il me le promit.

Aujourd'hui, était un jour comme les autres. Sauf, qu'Henry avait décidé de me rendre visite. Je le découvris, quand il déboula dans le salon, comme un boulet de canon. Il s'assit près du canapé, me regarda d'un air triste. Il voulut me prendre la main, mais il la retira aussitôt qu'il toucha ma peau.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça !

-Tu as fait des recherches ?

-Oui, et je pense que c'est parce que la malédiction va prendre fin.

Mr Gold écoutait attentivement la conversation.

-Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

-Tout le monde se sent un peu bizarre. Même le docteur Hopper. Pas vous Mr Gold ?

-Je me porte comme un charme.

Si seulement Henry savait. Bien sûr qu'il se portait comme un charme, la malédiction n'avait déjà pas d'effet sur lui. Alors, ce n'est pas la fin qui va lui poser problème. J'eus assez de force pour caresser les cheveux d'Henry.

-Je vais devoir y aller, Emma m'attend.

-Vas-y ! Elle va s'inquiéter si tu n'arrives pas.

Il m'enlaça.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir, me chuchota t-il.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Ce fut une visite de courte durée.

-Je suis surpris que tu ne lui ai rien dit, à propos de …

-Il sait déjà que c'est vrai. Sinon, pourquoi persisterait-il ainsi ?

Il me sourit.

-Vous croyez qu'il a raison ? Que la malédiction va bientôt prendre fin ?

-C'est possible. Je ne peux pas te renseigner, la malédiction ne fait aucun effet sur moi.

-J'avais oublié.

Il n'était que treize heures, mais j'avais envie de dormir. Comme je n'y arrivais jamais, je demandais à Mr Gold de me donner un somnifère. Je ne savais jamais quelle dose il mettait. Mais, tant que je dormais. Au moins, je ne sentais pas la douleur arpenter mon corps. Mon sommeil fut hanté par un nouveau rêve.

_-Killian ! _

_Je me précipitais vers la femme. Mais à l'instant où j'approchais, il s'effondra à terre. Par chance, j'arrivais à le retenir. Je me mis à genoux à côté de lui. Il avait reçu une flèche en pleine poitrine. _

_-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? _

_-Il arrivait en titubant et m'a demandé si j'avais vu une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons jaune et violet. Mais, c'est vous. _

_Je lui retirais sa cape et pris son visage entre mes mains. _

_-Réveilles-toi. Réveilles-toi, chuchotais-je. _

_Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et atterrirent sur visage tordu par la douleur. _

_-Réveilles-toi ! Je t'en prie ! _

_J'avais beau le secouer, rien n'y fit. Il ne respirait plus. Je m'affalais sur sa poitrine recouverte de sang. Laissant mes larmes couler à flots. Quelques instants plus tard, je l'entendis gémir et je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Hook qui souriait. _

_-M'aurais-tu appelé Killian ? _

_-Tu es en vie ? Tu es en vie ! _

_-On dirait que tes sentiments de femme mélangé à la magie passent à travers la barrière de la reine. _

_Il me fit signe de regarder sa blessure qui était en train de se refermer. Je me relevais apparemment aussi surprise que les autres. _

_-L'amour. _

_Je me retournais et découvris que c'était la jeune fille blonde qui venait de parler. _

_-L'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Il peut briser n'importe quel sortilège et guérir n'importe quelle blessure. _

_-Non ! Ce n'est … _

_Elle me fit un regard qui me disait de me taire. Mais seulement, ce pouvoir ne pouvait marcher que si l'un aimait l'autre. Je tournais la tête vers Hook qui s'était redressé. Je vis tous les autres partir. _

_-Tu as une feuille dans les cheveux, dit-il en souriant bêtement. _

_Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, puis m'entraîna vers lui. Il ne suffit que d'une micro seconde pour que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules, lui les passa autour de ma taille. Un vent violent fit trembler la pièce. Lorsque je me décrochais de son emprise je vis que tous les meubles étaient retournés. _

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Mr Gold n'était pas là. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone, m'apprit qu'il était quatre heures. J'avais un appel manqué, d'Emma. J'eus peur que Mr Gold soit encore en prison. Alors, je l'appelais directement.

-Mina !

-Emma pourquoi est-ce que …

-Henry, a mangé une tarte aux pommes de ta mère et …

-ET QUOI ?!

-Il est à l'hôpital, les médecins disent qu'il va mourir.

Je raccrochais et me débattis avec les couvertures. Je tombais au premier pas que je fis. Malgré ça, je me relevais. Je ne laisserais pas tomber Henry. Jamais. J'eus du mal à arriver jusqu'à la porte, alors jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mes jambes me faisaient mal, mais je continuer à marcher. J'avais oublié de mettre mes chaussures, et mes pieds s'écorchaient sur les cailloux. Le monde tournait autour de moi. Les passants que je croisais me regardaient, mais ne m'aidaient pas. Je m'attrapais au lampadaire de la rue, et respirais un bon coup. Il était hors de question que je le laisse mourir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, domptant la souffrance. Je commençais à courir. Mes jambes me tiraient. Mais, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'Henry meurt. Je traversais la rue, je n'étais plus très loin. Je faillis me faire renverser par plusieurs voitures. Les conducteurs klaxonnèrent, et me jetèrent des injures. Je n'y fis pas réellement attention. L'hôpital n'était plus très loin, je le voyais sur le trottoir suivant. Au moins, si je perdais connaissance, je n'étais plus très loin. Je redoublais mes efforts, et je ne fis pas attention aux gens dans lesquels je rentraient. Sans que je m'en rende compte, les portes s'ouvrirent. Je vis le docteur Whale, au comptoir. Je me précipitais sur lui.

-Docteur Whale ! Où est Henry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-On ne sait pas réellement, mais je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles le voir.

Il me regarda d'un air grave. Je compris tout de suite, ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Mina il ne lui reste plus très longtemps.

-Non ! Il ne peut pas mourir.

Il mit sa main dans mon dos et me mena dans la chambre d'Henry. Il était branché à toutes sortes de machines. Je m'approchais de lui. Ce petit ange, au milieu de l'enfer. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Je remis ses cheveux en place. Je ne sentais plus rien, si ce n'est mon cœur qui se brisait.

-Henry, je t'en prie, tiens bon.

Soudain, la machine indiqua que le cœur d'Henry, lâchait. Le docteur me retira du bord du lit.

-Lâchez-moi ! Henry !

Je me débattais, et hurlais. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il était mort. C'était impossible, pas Henry. Au bout de quelques minutes, toutes les infirmières s'écartèrent. Il était mort. Whale me lâcha. De nouveau, les larmes coulèrent. Ils lui enlevèrent ses perfusions, et son masque respiratoire. Alors, je pus m'approcher. Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine, je ne sentais plus rien. Ma vie s'éclatait. En milliards de petites parties, impossible à recoller. A cet instant, Emma et ma mère passèrent la porte. Elles ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Emma fut la seule à s'approcher, tandis que ma mère fondait en larmes dans les bras du docteur. Elle passa sa main sur le visage d'Henry, qui était dur et froid. Elle approcha son visage, pour embrasser son front.

-Je t'aime Henry.

Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, un vent violent me secoua. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je fus désorientée. Et pendant ce temps, Henry se réveilla.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Vous avez réussi ! Dis-ma mère.

Tout me revint soudain. La vie dans la forêt enchantée, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Regina, Killian. Je m'appelais Isadora et j'étais la fille du Mage Noir et de la méchante reine. Comment avais-je pu oublier tout ça. Je regardais autour de moi, et me demandais où j'étais. Tout était flou, je me demandais, comment j'avais atterri ne ressemblait à mon monde. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Henry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dis- Emma.

-Je crois que, t'as rompu la malédiction.

La malédiction, je me souvenais maintenant. Le nuage violet qui nous avait tous englouti, mon père et moi. Lorsque nous étions enfermés dans la cellule magique. Mon regard se dirigea vers ma mère. C'était elle, qui était responsable de tout cela.

-Si j'étais vous votre majesté, je ne resterais pas dans les parages, dis-la fée bleue.

Ma mère s'approcha d'Henry en vitesse et lui prit la main.

-Henry, contrairement à ce que tu crois, contrairement à ce que les gens disent. Je t'aime au-delà de tout.

Elle partit en courant. Henry me regarda longuement.

-Isadora ?

Je me retournais vers lui, et lui sourit. J'aperçus dans la vitre, que ma peau avait retrouvé sa clarté, mes yeux brillaient comme des milliers d'étoiles. Je le pris dans mes bras, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort.

-Je t'avais dit que tu te souviendrais.

-Je t'aime p'tite puce.

-Moi aussi.

Quelque chose heurta ma peau. Je regardais et découvris le collier que Killian m'avait offert. Je me souvins que Rumplestiltskin me l'avait offert. Il fallait que je le retrouve, il devait être au courant que la malédiction était rompue. Je partis de l'hôpital. Je courus à la boutique, qui n'était pas très loin. Mais, au moment où j'arrivais sur le trottoir d'en face, un immense nuage violet apparut. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers nous. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller me cacher, alors je restais au milieu de la route. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien annoncer. Il passa sur nous tous, puis s'évapora dans l'air. Je me sentis encore plus forte. Mes pouvoirs étaient revenu. Je ris. Cela nous pouvait-être qu'une seule personne. Je décidais de suivre le chemin du nuage. Il me conduisait vers la forêt. J'accélérais le mouvement. De la fumée violette parcourait encore les bois. Les montées étaient rudes, alors je m'accrochais aux arbres. Après plusieurs minutes de montée, je découvris deux personnes près d'un puits. Si je n'avais pas vu à quoi ressemblait Rumplestiltskin dans ce monde, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Il y avait une femme, je m'approchais un peu, et découvris Belle. J'eus un choc en la voyant. Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'elle était morte. Je voulais avancer encore un peu pour écouter leur discussion, mais je marchais sur une branche. Il se retourna, et me vit. Depuis tout ce temps, j'avais été près de lui, sans me douter qui il était. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'en avais conscience, je n'osais m'avancer. C'était tellement étrange de le retrouver après tout ce temps.

-Isadora, dit-il hésitant.

Je souris. Les larmes glissèrent lentement le long de mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Le retrouver, réellement après tant d'années. Je me ruais sur lui, et le pris dans mes bras.

-Ça fait tellement bien de te retrouver, papa.

Il resserra sa prise, sur mon T-Shirt. Je l'entendis sangloter.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon étoile.

Mon étoile, cela faisait une éternité, que je ne l'avais pas entendu m'appeler comme ça. Je me retirais, et me tournais vers Belle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'entendis rire.

-Tu étais censée être morte, dis-je en lui faisant face.

-C'est ta mère, elle m'a enfermé dans l'asile de l'hôpital.

Je me tournais vers mon père, il fulminait. Le sang battait contre mes tempes.

-J'ai juré à Belle de ne pas me venger.

Je levais un sourcil, surprise. Mais, il me fit comprendre dans son regard, qu'il comptait sur moi. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Tu as faits venir la magie ici.

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas la même forme ici. Je ne peux pas m'en servir comme dans notre monde.

Je levais la main en direction d'un arbre. Un éclair le feuilles volèrent par la violence de l'impact. L'arbre fut carbonisé. Mon père ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-La plus puissante des sorcières, dis-je en souriant.

-Tu as aussi de la matière magique.

Il pointa du doigt mon collier. Je le retirais, et lui donnais. Je tentais de réitérer l'expérience. Un succès total, sauf que l'éclair était moins fort. Il me rendit mon bien.

-L'amour, dit Belle.

Je me retournais. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

-Ça se tient, dis le Mage, le véritable amour, peut briser n importe quel sortilège. Il est plus fort que n importe quoi.

Mon père sourit. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Mais pour ma mère, ça allait être douloureux.

* * *

_Ouh ! Ca sent mauvais pour Regina ! ( je pense que j'ai dis ce que tout le monde pensait xD ) _

_Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? _

_Moi je dis vivement la suite ;) Qui arrivera vers vendredi ! ^^ _

_A bientôt _


	13. Vengeances

_Coucou tout le monde ! Encore comme promis me voilà ! _

_Merci à dwsh, YaNa31 et Lucinda-Lane pour leurs reviews :) ( Je vous aime ! )_

_Ce chapitre est un peu que du dialogue. Mais, il est aussi centré sur la relation Isadora-Belle. Je vous préviens les SPOILERS sont présents ! Et pour revoir Hook, il va falloir attendre encore quelque chapitre ;( _

_Bonne Lecture ! :) _

* * *

Nous étions de retour à la boutique. Pendant le trajet, Belle nous raconta comment elle avait été kidnappée. Elle me dit qu'elle avait vu Killian. Ce qui me déplut le plus, c'est que je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu ici. Une fois la porte passée, mon père me demanda de l'accompagner à l'arrière. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Belle ne pouvait plus nous entendre, il parla.

-Tu veux que je venge Belle.

-Et te venger toi, par la même occasion.

-Tu lui as promis …

-Mais pas toi. De plus, tu es la seule à avoir de véritables pouvoirs, ici. Personne ne pourra te résister. Tu es la plus puissante ici.

Je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais je ne pouvais décevoir Belle. Quoiqu'elle n'en saurait rien.

-D'accord, mais cela restera entre nous.

Je m'approchais du rideau et me retournais.

- Et pas de blessures mortelles !

Il soupira, visiblement déçu.

-Tu n'as pas changé.

Il alla fouiller dans le placard. Je décidais de partir. Belle ne fit pas attention à mon départ. Elle regardait le monde qui l'entourait. Logique, quand vous avez été enfermé pendant plus de vingts-huit ans, dans un asile. J'avais un nouveau regard sur la ville. Malgré ça, je savais précisément où aller. Je croisais une foule se dirigeant dans la même direction que moi. J'espèrais que mon père avait raison, et qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs. J'observais, cachée derrière un arbuste. Whale frappa violemment à la porte. De là où j'étais, je n'entendais rien. Cependant, j'aurais préféré. Je voyais juste, qu'ils étaient en colère. Ce qui était, parfaitement justifié. Elle leur avait retiré tout ce qu'il leur était cher. Elle sortit, en souriant, comme si de rien était. Le docteur échangea quelques paroles, et elle le repoussa de la main. Une femme s'exclama. Elle plia ses jambes, et leva ses bras. Lorsqu'elle les abattit sur eux, rien ne se produisit. Je ris seule. Elle avait bel et bien perdu ses précieux pouvoirs. Whale s'approcha, et voulut la saisir par la gorge, mais Emma poussa les personnes. Elle l'écarta également, et essayait probablement de plaider l'innocence de ma mère. Je m'avançais à grands pas. Ma mère me vit en premier.

-Ma chérie !

Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas d'elle.

-Ma mère, qui m'a enlevé de tout ce que j'aimais. Même de Belle.

Je levais à mon tour mon bras, elle eut un éclat de rire.

-Nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs ici !

Un éclair jaillit de ma paume, la projetant loin dans le jardin. Emma et David Nolan s'approchèrent. Ma main se tourna vers eux.

-Reculez, si vous ne voulez pas être les suivants !

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur ma mère qui se relevait. Des racines sortirent de terre, la ramenèrent vers nous, et l'enroulèrent autour d'un des piliers. Ils reculèrent. Elle se débattit, mais les racines se resserrèrent.

-Ne bouge pas trop maman, elles n'aiment pas ça.

-Comment ? Dit-elle essoufflée.

-Tu te souviens au poste de police ? Ta discussion avec mon père.

-Tu as tout entendu !

-Il y aurait fallu que tu sois un peu plus discrète.

-Isadora, dit une voix enfantine.

Je me retournais et vit Henry.

-Je t'en prie, elle a peut-être fait du mal. Mais, elle reste notre mère.

-Elle ne sera jamais ma mère.

Les racines disparurent, ma mère reprit difficilement sa respiration.

-Ma chérie, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Pas la peine.

Je sortis du jardin en me dépêchant.

-Vous avez du souci à vous faire Regina, dit Emma.

« -Ça c'est le moins que tu puisses dire »

Je fulminais. Il fallait toujours, qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Fort heureusement pour moi, ils ne seraient pas éternellement là pour la protéger. J'arriverais à mes fins j'en étais sûre. Le Mage me vit revenir, vaincu. Il comprit que quelque chose s'était passé, mais puisque Belle était là, il ne fallait rien dire.

-Tu veux bien rester avec Belle, j'ai une course à faire.

J'étais réticente. Qu'appelait-il une « course » ? Voyant que je n'étais pas prête à le laisse parti il me supplia du regard. Deux défaites en une journée, ça faisait mal. Je soupirais et cédais. Il partit immédiatement. J'examinais Belle de plus près, elle n'avait pas changé. D'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'avait changé. Bien que, vingts-huit années est passées. Je ne comptais pas rester dans la boutique toute la journée. Je pris le bloc note, et laissais un message à mon père. Je pris Belle par la main, et l'entraînais hors du bâtiment.

-Où va t-on ?

-Nous allons essayer de retrouver quelqu'un.

-Hook ?

Mes jambes se stoppèrent.

-Comment fais-tu pour toujours tout deviner ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est … normal pour moi.

-Où étais-tu quand tu l'as vu ?

-Dans une prison de la reine. Il était venu pour …

Sa voix se coupa. Elle avait une mine apeurée.

-Belle, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il est venu pour se venger de ton père.

-Il a voulu te tuer !

Je fulminais doublement. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Je me remis en marche, sans la lâcher.

-Il disait qu'il lui avait enlevé son cœur. Qu'il lui avait pris sa vie entière. Quel terme a t-il utilisé déjà ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes.

-Ah oui ! Il a dit qu'il lui avait pris « sa beauté ».

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je tentais de retenir encore les larmes, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Il te manque, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû …

-Non, tu as bien fait. C'est juste que …

Oh non ! Les larmes s'échappèrent encore. Je n'avais jamais pleuré autant en une journée. Je détournais mon visage. Mais, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes joues. Jadis, j'avais été forte. J'aurais pu tenir autrefois. Autrefois.

-J'ai l'air d'une idiote, dis-je en les essuyant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures que tu es idiote. Tu l'aimes et il te manque. Tu le retrouveras j'en suis sûre.

Nous nous assîmes quelques minutes sur un banc.

-Tu as l'air pensive.

-La dernière phrase que tu m'as dite, me rappelle quelque chose qu'il m'avait raconté.

-Quoi donc ?

-Les âmes sœurs, sont en réalité une âme coupée à la naissance. Plus tard, elles n'aspirent qu'à se retrouver. J'espère qu'il avait raison.

Elle me regardait, impuissante.

-Viens, finalement on va aller te chercher des habits.

Je ne savais pas réellement, où aller en chercher.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, si je te prête des vêtements à moi ?

-Non, au contraire.

Je me dirigeais vers notre maison, Belle regardait autour d'elle. Elle était émerveillée par le monde qui l'entoure. J'essayais de me mettre à sa place, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je la regardais encore, il fallait vraiment que je lui donne des vêtements et qu'elle se recoiffe. Elle était encore plus attirée par la maison. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter son regard sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je la menais jusqu'à ma chambre. Je savais exactement quoi lui donner. Je lui fis enfiler une robe à bustier noir, et à bas rose pastel. Et lui donner une paire de chaussures noires à talons. Pendant qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain, je me changeais moi-aussi. Je pris une chemise à carreaux rouges, un jean noir et mes converses rouges. Je m'habillais, et me recoiffais en vitesse éclair. Dans le miroir, j'aperçus Belle qui sortait. Si je ne l'avais pas vu rentrer dans la pièce, je n'aurais jamais su que s'était elle. Je sautais de joie en la voyant. Elle était simplement magnifique. Elle me prit dans ses bras, ce qui m'indiqua qu'elle était heureuse. Normalement, elle était plus petite que moi, mais là elle me dépassait un peu. Le temps de finir de la préparer, il était sept-heures. Oula ! Mon père allait s'inquiéter. Je fermais la porte, le vent soufflait plus fort que d'ordinaire. Belle frissonnait, alors je rentrais et lui donnais une veste en velours noire. Elle passa son bras sur ma taille, et ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle. Le vent soufflait d'une force inimaginable. Nous étions presque arrivé, lorsque j'entendis un grondement dans l'air. Je me retournais et aperçus une silhouette noir se diriger vers nous. Je jetais Belle à terre, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter. L'ombre me propulsa sur le sol, juste devant la porte de la boutique. Elle passa au-dessus de moi. Alors, je devinais ce que c'était. Un spectre. Une PETITE COURSE ! C'était ça qu'il appelait une PETITE COURSE ! Je le savais, je le savais ! Pire qu'un enfant. La rue fut dévastée. Des enseignes étaient tombées, des lampadaires avaient explosé. Sans que je m'en rende compte, Belle m'aida à me relever. Emma, David et Mary-Margaret sortirent de la boutique. Ils étaient énervés, remontés. Je compris, qu'ils avaient deviné son plan. Si s'était bien un spectre, il devait être en possession d'un médaillon. Une fois la victime marquée, le spectre irait lui dévorer son âme. Je n'eus pas besoin de me demander, qui était la victime.

-C'était quoi ça ! Hurla Belle.

Je l'entraînais dans la boutique, le vent devenait extrêmement violent. Tellement, que j'eus du mal à refermer la porte. Mon père fut soulagé de nous voir. Sauf que, Belle le repoussa.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir, avec ce qui nous a foncé dessus ?!

Il me regarda, en quête d'une excuse. Mais, seul le reproche sortit de ma bouche.

-Alors pour toi une petite course, c'est ramener un spectre à Strorybrook !

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te venger.

Elle sortit de la boutique immédiatement, ne supportant pas sa trahison.

-Il a fallu que tu te venges ! En plus avec un spectre ! Tu ne pouvais pas aller lui lancer une menace, en attendant que tes pouvoirs reviennent ?

Je tournais en rond dans la pièce.

-Un spectre ! Un spectre ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !

Mon père restait silencieux, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Belle, venait de rentrer. Elle ne dit pas un mot, si dirigea dans l'arrière boutique. Je l'entendis parler de sa tasse. Étais-je la seule, à me soucier du monstre qui se baladait en ville ?! Je n'en revenais pas. C'était incroyable, tout simplement incroyable. Il fallait que je me calme. La troupe d'Emma allait sûrement régler ça, comme d'habitude. Oui, ils allaient tout régler. Je m'assis sur un siège, et respirais lentement. Mon père sortit, et s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Je suis désolée, Isadora. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir si vite.

-Je t'excuse. Mais tu as beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon étoile.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, quand il m'appelait comme ça. Je le serrais dans mes bras, je n'arrivais pas à rester fâché longtemps contre lui. Il nous ramena à la maison, cette fois-ci en voiture. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma mère, dans les griffes de ce monstre.


	14. Prophétie

_Mon dieu je suis désolée de vous avoir fais attendre à ce point ! Mais la rentrée m'a débordé. Donc je reviens en force avec ce nouveau chapitre plein de nouvelles :) _

_Merci à YaNa31, Lucinda-Lane et dwsh ! :) _

_Merci aussi aux followers :)) _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Je n'avais cessé de penser à ma mère, et à ce spectre. Et bien sûr, le hurlement du vent magique, n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Les arbres agitaient leurs bras désespérés, sous l'effet de celui-ci. Les ombres dansaient ainsi toute la nuit, sur le mur pourpre de ma chambre. Puis, au moment où je commençais à m'endormir, je pensais à Killian. Rien qu'à sa pensée j'aurais dû m'endormir. Que nenni ! Je ne pensais qu'à : où est-il ? Je réfléchis, encore et encore à une figure qui me serait revenu à Storybrook. Mais rien. J'avais le sentiment que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon cœur se fendillait. Je n'aurais pu vivre sans lui. Il me manquait tellement. J'avais l'impression d'être vide au fond de moi. Qu'on m'avait coupé en deux, et donc, qu'il me manquait une partie de moi. Des larmes commencérent à couler. Larmes qui, avec la lumière de la lune, scintillaient comme des diamants. Le collier, était la seule chose qui me rapportait à lui. Je repassais, encore et encore les images de notre histoire. Avant qu'elle commence et après. Mon estomac se nouait à chaque fois que je redessinais son visage. Je m'attardais sur ses yeux, sa bouche. Soudain, le soleil commença à percer l'obscurité. Alors, il fallait que je me lève. Mes orteils touchèrent doucement le bois froid, puis ce fut mes pieds entiers. Je passais un rapide examen devant le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rougis, ma peau blanchâtre et je ne parlerais pas de mes cheveux. Je fis un rapide passage dans la salle de bain.

Je me sentais tellement différente. J'avais été en vie pendant très longtemps. Mais à cet instant, je revivais. Tout me semblait nouveau, je redécouvrais chaque parcelle de mon corps. Chaque chose, que j'avais pourtant tellement vu. Je n'avais en tout cas, pas changé. Je n'avais pas vieilli, sûrement un effet de la malédiction. L'eau brûlante se heurta contre ma peau. Tandis que je fermais les yeux, pour mieux profiter de l'effet de chaleur, quelque chose m'apparut. Je vis Killian, dans une clairière, si précisément, que j'aurais pu croire y être. Une femme sortit de l'ombre, elle avait les cheveux marron, attachés en arrière par je ne sais quel moyen. Ses lèvres, étaient pincées et teintées de rouge à lèvres. Elle avait une magnifique robe bleu nuit, avec des cristaux qui brillaient de mille-feux. Elle s'approcha avec lenteur et grâce.

-Vous m'aviez promis que j'aurais ma revanche ! Grogna Killian.

-Tu l'auras. Nous irons à Storybrook, où tu pourras te venger de Rumplestilstkin et retrouver ton

« étoile », dit-elle en ricanant.

-La retrouver et la première chose à faire, et j'aimerais que cela ce fasse vite !

-L'amour est une faiblesse mon cher, dit-elle en passant sa main sur son visage durci par la colère.

Il se recula et la menaça. Elle enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine.

-Si tu t'avises encore une fois de me tuer, ou de me blesser, tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir.

Elle se retira violemment.

-Et ensuite je l'enverrais te rejoindre.

J'ouvris les yeux à une vitesse inimaginable. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la douche de m'habiller et de me coiffer. Il fallait que je me rende chez une personne qui saurait comment le retrouver. Il était encore en vie, seulement il ne l'était plus pour longtemps. Il fallait que je le rejoigne, que je l'aide à s'échapper. Je sortis à toute vitesse, mon père n'était pas encore levé, alors j'avais un peu de temps. Le spectre avait fait des ravages sur son passage, tout avait été arraché. Les enseignes des magasins, les câbles électriques et un peu beaucoup d'autres choses. J'esquivais deux ou trois objets sur mon passage. Les feuilles, maintenant couleur or, craquèrent sous le poids de mes pieds. Je passais plusieurs ruelles que je connaissais pas. Quelque chose me guidait jusqu'à la personne vers laquelle, je voulais me rendre. Au fond de la rue sombre, une petite maison sortant de l'ordinaire était installée. La porte n'était qu'un rideau noir. Je le poussais du revers de la main, et vis une femme assise sur une chaise devant une table noire ébène.

-Je t'attendais mon enfant.

Les mêmes paroles qu'elle avait alors prononcées, la première fois que j'étais allée la voir. Elle m'indiqua un siège, je m'assis, hésitante.

-Que veux tu savoir ?

-Je veux repartir à la forêt enchantée j'ai …

-Je sais, j'ai vu la même chose que toi. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas partir d'ici.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu ne peux t'en aller car, tu es au milieu d'une grande prophétie.

-UNE QUOI !

-Calme toi, je vais t'expliquer. Si je t'ai envoyé chez le Mage Noir, ce n'était pas par hasard. Je savais que tu étais sa fille, la plus puissante créature magique existante. Tu ne peux partir car, une force maléfique approche dangereusement. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe ! Et tout le monde aura besoin de ton aide. Même ton père, sera en difficulté. Toi seul, pourra nous sauver. Mais attention ! Tu devras faire un choix ! Le bien ou le mal. TU décideras de notre sort.

-Quand ?

-Le jour de tes dix-huit ans . Mais, le chemin sera semé d'embûches ! Il faudra que tu prennes bien garde à toi.

-Mais, il ne me reste que seize jours !

-C'est pour cela que tu devras amplifier tes pouvoirs pendant le temps qu'il te reste.

-La « force maléfique », est bien la femme que j'ai vue ?

-Oui, une adversaire puissante, presque aussi forte que ton père. Elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Maintenant, je t'en ai assez dit. Pars, avant qu'on ne se rende compte que tu es partie !

Elle me poussa littéralement à l'extérieur. Je me retournais, afin de la remercier. Mais, la maison avait disparu. Je me frottais les yeux, ébahi. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à pouvoir me servir de mes pouvoirs. Je revenais sur mes pas. Seize jours, voilà le délai qui m'était imposé. Elle ne m'avait absolument rien dit sur l'identité de cette femme. Je doutais même de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Presque aussi forte que le Mage Noir. C'est impossible. Un jeune garçon me rentra dedans, je me rendis compte que s'était Henry.

-Henry ! Fais attention !

-Je suis désolé Mina, euh je veux dire, Isadora.

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux ! Ça ne me dérange pas. Où tu courais comme ça ?

-Eh bien, Emma et Mary Margaret ont disparu.

-Disparu ?

-Hier, elles ont décidé de renvoyer le spectre dans le monde magique. Sauf que maintenant, elles sont bloquées là-bas. Alors, nous cherchons un moyen pour les faire revenir.

-Si tu as besoin de moi je suis là p'tite puce.

Il me sourit et reprit sa course. Voilà encore un souci qui s'inscrivait dans ma liste ! Par qu'elle moyen avaient-elles pu se retrouver là-bas ? Un éclair de lumière traversa mon esprit. Si elles étaient là-bas, et qu'elles retrouvaient Killian. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient réussir à le ramener. Pour cela, il fallait déjà renter en contact avec elles. C'était le problème majeur de mon plan. Il devait cependant y avoir une solution. Un sort ! Il en existait sûrement un, qui me comblerait. En plus, cela me permettrait d'augmenter mes pouvoirs. Mon père devait avoir caché certains livres magiques quelques parts. Lorsque je passais la porte, il n'était toujours pas levé, et l'horloge était à l'heure, à laquelle j'étais partie. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ce qui c'était probablement produit. Cette voyante resterait toujours un mystère. Je partis dans la partie de la maison, où il stockait un peu n'importe quoi. Je farfouillais dans tous les coins, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'y avait que des bibelots en tous genres. Je pris appui, exténuée, sur la bibliothèque. Juste à mon contact, une partie de la bibliothèque se souleva. Je me retournais ébahie. Un passage s'ouvrit devant mes yeux. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. N'arrêterait-il donc jamais de me surprendre ? J'avançais prudemment, au cas où il aurait prévu quelques pièges que lui seul aurait pu désactiver. Mais, finalement il n'y en avait pas. Il pensait certainement que personne ne trouverait son secret. Il m'avait exclu du calcul. Il faisait intensément noir. Alors, j'avançais tout en tâtonnant les murs. Je ne sentis plus de marches, et au bout des lumières s'allumèrent à mon arrivée. Dévoilant une salle remplie de livres. Je jubilais intérieurement. Je frottais mes mains, et fis le tour de la pièce. Des recettes de potions, des sorts de transformations, des ingrédients magiques. Il avait tout prévu depuis qu'il savait que la malédiction était en route. Hallucinant. Un livre attira mon attention, plus que les autres. Il était sur un piédestal, au beau milieu de la pièce. Il avait une des coins en or et incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le tour était gravé, le milieu laissé apparaître les premières pages, et un cœur était inséré dans le métal tordu en formes diverses. Une force m'attira à lui, je l'ouvrais avec soin. Il paraissait si fragile, mais pourtant je sentais sa force. Je tournais encore et encore les pages, en recherche de ce que je voulais. Philtre d'amour, téléportation, bonheur et je passe. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me disais qu'il ne devait pas exister un tel sortilège. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Au moment, où j'allais piquer du nez, un vent violent tourna les pages. Je me reculais, et au bout de quelques secondes les pages s'arrêtèrent . Un sort était écrit.

_« Communiquer avec les gens d'autres mondes »_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche. La magie m'aidait à trouver la magie. Je lis la page, tous les ingrédients de la potion se trouvaient ici, il me manquait une chose. Un cheveu de la personne avec qui je voulais communiquer. C'était vraiment ridicule. Comment avoir un cheveu d'une personne qui est ailleurs ! La magie était vraiment puérile des fois. Je réfléchis une minute, si j'arrivais à m'introduire dans leur maison, peut-être que je trouverai un cheveu. C'était quand même risqué. Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix ! Je déchirais la page du livre, et pris les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin. J'allais tout cacher dans ma chambre.

J'étais de nouveau repartie ! Et j'arrivais en un rien de temps devant la porte de l'appartement. Je collais mon oreille contre le bois blanc, dans le but d'écouter si quelqu'un était présent. Je n'entendis rien. Je tournais la poignée de la porte, elle résista. Au moins, j'étais sûre que personne n'était là. Je reculais d'un pas, et prononçais tout bas les paroles d'un sort. J'entendis un « clic » qui m'indiqua que le verrou avait sauté. Je retentais d'ouvrir et l'essai fut concluant. C'était la première fois que je venais ici, tout était rangé, nettoyé. Même ma chambre n'était pas aussi propre. Je savais où je devais aller, la salle de bain. Elle était remplie de produits en diverses, que ce soit pour femme ou pour homme. Je fouillais dans tous les tiroirs, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qui m'intéressait. La brosse à cheveux. Par chance, elle n'était pas aussi nettoyé que la maison. Je sortis un mini pot de verre, que j'avais pris dans la bibliothèque secrète de mon père. Je saisis une poignée de cheveux blonds qui appartenaient à Emma. Et une autre, de cheveux appartenant à Mary Margaret. Autrement dit Banche-Neige. Je ressortais, contente de mon exploit. En descendant les escaliers je tombais nez à nez avec Charmant.

-Mina ?

-Euh, j'étais passée voir comment tu allais après ce qui se passait avec Mary Margaret et Emma. Mais, j'ai oublié que j'avais une course à faire. Au revoir.

Il me fixa le temps que je descende, une fois sorti du bâtiment je me mis à courir. Il se rendrait bien vite compte, que la serrure était brisée. Par chance, j'arrivais à la maison vite. Je refermais la porte doucement, puis j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

-Où étais tu ?

Mon père me fit sursauter. Je me retournais et le découvris derrière moi. Il s'appuyait toujours sur sa canne, et prenait place au milieu du couloir. Il ne comptait pas me laisser passer si vite.

-J'ai été faire une petite course.

-De qu'elle genre.

-Problème de filles. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Je passais à côté de lui, en priant pour que j'ai été assez convaincante. Il m'attrapa le bras, et glissa sa main dans ma poche. Il en ressortit le pot de verre, contenant les cheveux.

-Au contraire, je pense avoir compris.

Je me débattis, mais il me serra encore plus fort.

-Que comptes-tu faire de ces cheveux ?

-J'en ai besoin pour notre marché. Avec Regina.

Il leva un sourcil. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation il me le rendit. Je montais les escaliers de ma chambre, en espérant qu'il n'est pas trouvé les ingrédients. Heureusement, tout était encore là. Je ressortis la feuille du grimoire. Je verrouillais la porte, et commençais à m'atteler à ma tâche.

Plusieurs heures et tentatives plus tard, j'avais enfin la potion. J'ouvris la bouteille à contrecœur. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était horrible. Ce qui était souvent le cas avec ce genre de liquide magique. Je me poussais à le boire, je pensais à Killian. Au fait, que j'allais bientôt le retrouver. Je pinçais mon nez et bus une gorgée. J'eus juste le temps de poser la bouteille avant de me sentir défaillir. Je tombais dans un trou sans fin. Mais, au moment où je croyais que j'allais mourir, j'atterris dans une forêt, qui ne m'était que trop familière. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi. Rien n'avait changé, depuis notre départ. Je fus surprise, en découvrant que je me retrouvais dans mes habits. Tout était là, mon arc mes saïs. Je ris. Au loin, j'aperçus une femme blonde, vêtu d'un manteau en cuir rouge. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Emma. Je courais vers elle.

-Emma ! Dis-je en faisant des grands signes.

Elle fut étonnée de me trouver ici.

-Comment es-tu arrivée là ? Et habillée comme ça ?

-Ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Emma. Il faut que tu retrouves quelqu'un pour moi avant de revenir.

-Qui ?

-Un homme, qui s'appelle Killian. Tiens, prend ceci tu le retrouvas plus facilement.

Je détachais le collier qu'il m'avait donné. Elle me tendit sa main et je lui donnais.

-Montres le lui si tu le trouves. Il saura que tu me connais. Je t'en prie il faut que tu le retrouves.

-Je te le promets, dit-elle en souriant.

-Fais bien attention à toi Emma. Une force maléfique puissante approche. Elle va arriver à Storybrook. Alors, je dois y repartir afin de les défendre.

Je commençais à disparaître.

-Qu'elle force Mina ?

-Nous trouverons un moyen pour vous ramener Emma. Et je t'en supplie trouve le !

Elle hocha la tête, et lorsque je disparus elle était en train de mettre le collier dans sa poche.

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre, mon père était en train de toquer à la porte. Je cachais la bouteille. Elle pourrait peut-être m'être utile encore une fois. J'ouvris, il avait l'air énervé.

-Isadora, cela fait dix minutes que je toque à la porte.

-Je suis désolée, je … j'écoutais la musique je ne t'ai pas entendu.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je peux te parler de quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, viens avec moi.

Nous descendîmes en bas. Je m'assis sur la chaise au bout de la table, lui a celle de l'autre bout.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-J'ai des visions. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait.

-Ah. J'aurais dû t'en parler depuis longtemps. Toutes les créatures magiques ont … un don particulier.

-Alors, c'est juste ça. Un don.

-Oui. Mais dis, moi quel genre de vision à tu eus ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien d'important. Je t'assure.

Il me reluqua pendant une minute.

-Où est ton collier ?

-Euh, je … je ne l'ai pas mis aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne l'enlèves jamais d'habitude. Tu me caches quelque chose et je devinerais quoi.

-Voyons, tu l'aurais déjà deviné.

Je me levais et lui souris.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Après avoir avalé ce poison, surtout pas. J'avais encore le goût dans ma bouche, et une bouchée de quoi que ce soit m'aurait fait vomir.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Deuxième relèvement de sourcils. Un peu trop pour lui. Il devait réellement se douter de quelque chose. Mais, pour l'instant j'étais exténuée. J'allais peut-être mieux dormir. Je m'enfouis dans les couvertures, la chaleur qui se propagea en moi me fit un bien fou.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, j'ai galéré ! _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous, j'espère bientôt. _


	15. Affrontement

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :) _

_Dwsh : J'ai rigolé en voyant ton message car vous allez savoir justement dans ce chapitre qui est la voyante x) Il faut que tu arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées !_

_Merci à YaNa31, dwsh, lucinda-lane, glagla60800 et tous les Guest ;) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Nous étions tous dans l'arrière boutique. Je me postais devant mon père, bien que je ne pusse le protéger plus longtemps. Mes jambes supportaient difficilement mon poids. Je la vis avancer un sourire aux lèvres. Victorieuse. Je savais que s'était la fin, je le sentais. Elle leva la main et une boule de feu se jeta sur moi … _

Mon corps fit un bond. Si haut, que je tombais du lit dans un fracas du diable. Ma respiration se faisait courte, et mon front était noyé. Plusieurs jours déjà, que je faisais ce rêve. Il me faisait cependant, toujours le même effet. La confrontation s'approchait, et je n'étais pas prête. Je repris lentement mon calme et m'assis contre le rebord du lit. Je fermais les yeux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Le soleil pointait déjà son nez. La nuit avait été trop courte, et je manquais de sommeil. Comment pouvais-je me concentrer si je tenais à peine debout ? Et, la lecture de sorts à longueur de journée m'épuiser. Ou tout du moins, épuisait ma magie. J'entendis le parquet craquer, et sous la porte, je vis une ombre s'arrêtait. Comme c'était prévisible. Mon père passa la tête.

-Isadora, tout va bien ?

-Oui. J'ai … j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve.

-Encore ? Tu ne fais que ça en ce moment.

-C'est sûrement le fait d'avoir recouvré la mémoire.

Il hocha la tête et m'aida à me relever. Il en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras. Sa présence m'avait tellement manqué. Une fois qu'il s'était bel et bien assuré que je tenais sur mes deux jambes, il me laissa de nouveau seule. Je me passais un coup d'eau sur la figure et m'habillais. Soudain, une mélodie attira mon attention. Une mélodie, aux accents surnaturels. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et elle se fit plus forte. Je descendais dans la cuisine où il n'y avait personne. Le temps était encore gelé. La voyante. Je savais où aller, même si la mélodie me guidait. La froideur du matin me frappa comme une gifle. Je commençais à avancer dans la rue. Elle était déserte, mais sur l'avenue principale une dizaine de personnes étaient là. Sauf, qu'elles étaient pétrifiées. Plus je m'approchais plus le son se dissipait. Au bout de la ruelle, la maison était de nouveau là. Je repoussais une nouvelle fois le rideau, la voyante était encore là. Je m'assis face à elle. Elle releva la tête, dont je n'avais jamais pu discerner les traits, à cause de la noirceur de la pièce. Elle saisit fermement mes mains.

-Tu es en danger mon enfant !

-Je le savais déjà grâce à mes rêves.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu vas avoir à faire à plus de malveillance que ce que je pensais.

-Comment ça ?

-Ta mère. Elle se mettra en travers de ton chemin. Elle va retrouver ses pouvoirs, et elle a en sa possession le livre des sorts.

-C'est impossible, je l'avais encore hier !

-Le livre n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. Ton père. Il lui a donné. Mais il y a encore quelqu'un d'autre !

-Qui ?

-Un homme, il te déviera de ton chemin, involontairement.

-Quel homme ?

-Je n'ai pu le décerner clairement.

Elle serra de plus en plus mes mains.

-Quelque chose a changé chez toi. Tes pouvoirs s'amenuisent. Ton collier ? L'as tu toujours ?!

Je ne répondis pas. Je réfléchissais à comment lui dire que j'avais communiqué avec Emma.

-C'est dont ça. Tu ne l'as plus. Où est-il ? Tu dois avoir ce collier avec toi, il fait ta force. Je ne sais pourquoi mais lorsque tu l'as, tu es plus forte. Tu es invincible.

-Je … je l'ai donné à Emma Swann.

-Tu as communiqué avec des gens de l'Autre monde ! Tu aurais pu mourir par la force de ce sort ! Tu es encore plus forte que ce que je pensais. Tu tiens bien de ton père.

-Vous connaissez mon père ?

Je l'entendis ricaner. Elle se leva et alluma une bougie. Elle la posa au milieu de la table, et elle s'inclina vers moi. Avec horreur, je découvris son vrai visage. Elle avait de longs et rebelles cheveux roux. Un visage enfantin terrifiant. Elle s'inclina encore plus et je poussais un hoquet de terreur. Ses yeux étaient cousus par de banals fils noirs, qui la défiguraient. D'instinct je me reculais. Elle leva ses mains en avant et deux yeux bleus azur s'ouvrirent.

-Tu n'es pas comme je l'avais imaginé mon enfant.

-Vous non plus, dis-je en contenant ma peur.

-J'ai transmis à ton père, le don de voyance, qui te l'a transmis par la suite. Cependant, ton don est … différent. Je ne peux voir que l'avenir, par pièce. Ce n'est pas complet. Tandis que toi, tu vois clairement ce qu'il se passe, et ce qu'il se passera. Tu me fascines, tes pouvoirs n'ont donc aucune limite ?

Elle souffla sur la bougie, et le noir se réinstalla à l'intérieur. Je ne voyais à présent, que les contours de sa silhouette. Elle me fit signe de partir et je ne me fis pas prier. L'image de son visage hantait mes pensées. Le temps n'avait toujours pas repris son cours. Je me hâtais de revenir à la maison. Je m'installais sur le canapé et tentais de chasser l'image affreuse. Mon père descendit. Cela m'étonnait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que le temps s'était stoppé. Il remarqua la terreur sur mon visage. Il me fixa un instant, tentant de comprendre pourquoi j'avais cette mine apeurée.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, c'est mon rêve je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, dis-je avec un sourire faux.

Il opina et s'installa derrière les fourneaux. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, peut-être que la présence de Belle le rendait plus naïf. Je l'espérais.

-Il y a une réunion à la mairie tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, avec tous les habitants de Storybrook. Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi ils vont parler. Mais c'est peut-être l'occasion pour toi de revoir Henry. Je sais que tu l'apprécies énormément.

-Oui, il me manque. J'irais dans ce cas-là.

-Eh bien, si tu veux le voir il faut que tu te dépêches, la réunion commence à neuf heures.

Il était huit-heures. Je n'étais pas vraiment lavée. Je montais prendre ma douche. Lorsque je me séchais , je m'aperçus que mes cheveux étaient encore plus longs que d'habitude. Ils descendaient jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Les rayons de soleil, faisaient ressortir leur couleur ébène. Ils scintillaient, encore l'effet de la magie. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était l'heure que j'y aille. Les gens commençaient à sortir maintenant. Je mis mes écouteurs et laissais la musique m'envahir.

J'étais enfin arrivée à la mairie, la salle était pleine. Je reconnus plusieurs personnes que j'avais rencontrées auparavant. Je vis également le docteur Whale, Ruby, sa grand mère … qui était d'ailleurs avec une … arbalète ?! Je la dévisageais avec de grands yeux ronds.

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer !

Je me dis de faire abstraction de ce que je venais de voir. Au loin, j'entendis une voix enfantine m'appeler.

-Mina !

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et Henry se jeta sur moi. Si fort, que je faillis tomber à la renverse. Il serra ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa présence aussi m'avait manqué. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Je me tournais et découvris ma mère. Elle était entrée comme une furie, prête à tout envoler sur son passage. Un rictus mauvais sur son visage. Cette expression me rappela la femme que j'avais vue en rêve. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle me rappelait la personne qu'elle était dans l'Autre monde. Lorsqu'elle s'avança, tout le monde recula, moi y comprit. Elle nous regarda tour à tour, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur moi. Elle se mit tout au bout de la salle, juste devant le podium. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la Granny sortit du rang, et tira une flèche sur elle. D'un revers de la main elle stoppa sa course et l'enflamma. Elle la renvoya sur Granny, alors je me précipitais devant elle et créais un champ de forces. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour laisser apparaître ses dents blanches.

-Isadora, mon enfant. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Rejoins-moi, et ensemble nous gouvernerons cette ville, et ses habitants.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi.

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi.

-Que voulez-vous ! Cria Whale.

-Moi.

Henry s'avança à son tour et partit la rejoindre.

-Henry non !

Je courais pour le récupérer, elle m'en empêcha. D'un geste elle m'envoya contre une fenêtre. Elle explosa , et je me retrouvais assailli par les bouts de verre. Le tissu de mon pull se teinta en rouge, sans que je comprenne tout de suite pourquoi. La douleur monta en moi, je relevais la manche. Des tas de cristaux s'étaient logés à l'intérieur. Puis, ceux qui étaient restés à terre, se mirent à vibrer. Ils se rassemblèrent pour former un monstre de verre. Un souffle de panique remua la salle. Ma mère me regarda, toujours silencieuse.

-Il m'en faut plus que du verre pour trembler devant toi !

Je me relevais en faisant mine que je n'avais pas mal. Le monstre se posta devant elle, protecteur. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il fit un grand arc avec son bras, et envoya une traînée de projectiles sur moi. Je me roulais par terre afin d'échapper aux coupures. Les déchets formèrent un deuxième monstre, puis un troisième, puis je fus encerclé.

-Sans ton père, et sans Hook, qu'es tu ?

-Elle déjà plus forte que toi !

Toujours à l'heure. Mon père entra dans la salle. Elle essaya de se tenir aussi droite qu'elle le put. Mais, même si elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer, il la faisait frissonner. Les monstres se tournèrent face à lui. Il avait juste oublié, que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore revenu à lui. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer. Le sol de la mairie se mit à trembler, et un cercle lumineux se dessina autour de moi. Un vent violent souleva mes cheveux et agita mes vêtements. Me dressant, j'aspirais la force du vent. Je serrais les poings, et renvoyais le vent avec plus de magie. Il fit beaucoup de plus de dégâts que ses petits tours de magie. Tous les monstres éclatèrent en milliards de morceaux de cristal, les vitres se fracassèrent dans un bruit aigu. Elle fut envoyée contre le mur et passa de l'autre côté. Je rouvrais les yeux et constatais l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle se releva et me lança un regard effrayé.

-Alors que suis-je sans mon père et sans Killian ?

Elle prit Henry par la main, et l'ancien nuage noir l'enveloppa. Moi, je tombais sur le sol, le sang commençant à manquer à l'appel.


End file.
